Honeymoon Over?
by QTgal0309
Summary: Babe story. It happens to every newlywed couple: the moment they realize the honeymoon is over and reality starts to set in. How will life as a newly wed couple prevail for our favorite pair? Set after Married? Who's getting married? R&S pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is the continuation of the story **Married? Who's getting married? **two-part story. This new story starts off about a week after Steph and Ranger are married. I'm not sure how long this story will be or where it will go but I'd love your feedback and ideas!_

**Honeymoon Over?**

Stephanie Michelle Manoso.

No matter how many times I thought or said it out loud, giddy butterflies still erupted throughout my stomach. I have been married for seven days, eight hours, forty-four minuets and not a second went by that I regretted it. We were currently flying back home to Trenton, after having been in Hawaii for our honeymoon. It was last minuet, as was our rash wedding, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

As were neared in towards Trenton, reality began to sneak up on me as I realized I had ran off to Hawaii with Ranger, telling no one where I was and what I had done. Of course I'm sure Lula and Tank spread the word, but then again I could be wrong—they were headed out towards Las Vegas for their honeymoon. I stiffened, becoming rigid at the thought of having to tell my mother of my sudden trip down the aisle. I can already hear it now:

_Judith-May's daughter didn't marry a big dark man on a whim. She got to help her daughter plan her wedding. All other mothers get to help plan their daughter's wedding. Not mine—mine had to go off and marry the fist guy to erratically ask her._

I shivered in my seat at imaging my mother's nagging voice. Ranger must have sensed my distraught state, for his arm cascaded around me—pulling me into him.

"Babe?" he inquired, searching my eyes as I looked up at him; my chin resting against his chest.

I gave him a small smile, trying to ease my concerns from my conscious. "I love you," I mumbled up against his chest. I was hoping to get him off my trail—I didn't want him to know I was having small doubts about telling people about us—our secret marriage. I mean, we never did discuss how we were going to go about our relationship—I knew he lived a dangerous life, yet here I was by his side, choosing to live it with him.

But of course, Ranger didn't buy it. He knew I was trying to steer him off course and that just made him probe even more. I sighed and turned my head away. "Talk to me babe," he urged.

I bit my bottom lip, not able to stop the lie from leaving my lips. "It's the plane—I hate the landing part, I get sick?" I answered, making it sound like a question.

Ranger gave a small smirk and shook his head. "Liar," he whispered down to me, leaning in for a kiss. His lips latched onto mine and before I knew it, I was recreating my wedding night spent on the plane ride to Hawaii (the night I officially joined the Mile High Club).

I was feeling close to my peak when I heard a throat clearing in the distance.

"Ummm…excuse me?" I heard a small timid voice call. I turned to find the stewardess standing over me, eyes wide.

"Yes?" I inquired.

The flight attendant blinked, and then wiped a pool of drool from her chin. "Uh, well, were about to prepare for a landing and I'm going to have to ask you to return to your assigned seat and buckle your seatbelt."

She swiftly stalked off, leaving me to stare into the eyes of the surrounding flight passengers. All of them had their mouth agape, eyes wide with shock. I turned away from their spellbound gazes, finding I was face to face with Ranger. I looked down at my lap finding I had stratteled his hips—sitting in his lap. He had his hand under my shirt, groping my breast.

I gasped and Ranger snatched his hand back. I leaped off his lap and awkwardly made my way back into my seat. "Sorry," I announced to the group of passengers.

Whispers of disbelief and dismay could be heard throughout the cabin. I could feel the tension build up as I sat frozen in my seat.

"Hey, no need to apologize lady—that was hot," a guy from the crowd yelled. I forced myself not to look and confront the guy, feeling my face burn with embarrassment. I glanced over to Ranger, seeing a smug look set upon his face. Reflexively, my arm reached out and whacked him across the abdomen. He flinched and snatched my arm before I could pull away.

"Hey! Give that back," I demanded.

"You hit me," he said, pretending to sound offended.

"You deserved it," I declared.

He leered down at me, his eyes crinkling in mischief. "And why is that?" he questioned, his voice soft.

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "Because you practically had me at an orgasm," I whispered.

"Your point?"

"My point!" I yelled, yanking my arm back.

"Shhh, babe…"

"Don't you shush me! My point is that all these people would have been witnesses to a whole lotta' indecent exposure," I exclaimed, feeling myself get all worked up.

"Uh, babe?"

"What!" I whaled.

Ranger glanced around looking discomforted. "You seemed to have once again captured the attention of our fellow passengers."

I turned in my seat finding people hunched over in their seats, leaning in to get a better earshot.

"Mind your own business people!" I shouted, turning back around in my seat.

"Newlyweds!" I heard someone shout.

I took several deep breaths, calming my urge to inflict pain.

"Babe," Ranger said, reaching out to put his arm around me. I stopped him in the process.

"Don't you touch me!" I exclaimed. Ranger retracted his hands, holding them up in surrender.

He gave me a skeptical look; I gave a long sigh. "I don't want another repeat of what just went down—so you keep your hands to yourself buddy!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "But were newlyweds," Ranger replied, as if that were an actual legit reasoning.

I gave him 'that' look. He turned away looking defeated—I inwardly cheered in victory.

When the plane landed Ranger led me through the crowd of people, weaving his way through as if he had a sixth sense in direction. His one hand carried our one big suite case while his other was intertwined with mine. I mindlessly followed behind him, grateful I didn't have to navigate my way out of this complex airport. Once we found our exit port to the outside world, a large black SUV was waiting alongside the road—Rangeman owned. Ranger opened the side door, helping me up into the vehicle. I gave him an impressed look. He smiled knowingly. Ranger spoke to the Rangeman driver, looking commanding as he fed him instructions. Nodding the driver took the luggage from Ranger's hand and loaded it into the trunk of the vehicle. Ranger rounded the car, and took a seat next to me in the passenger backseats.

Ranger's man took his place in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. "Where to boss?" he inquired, looking to Ranger in the rearview mirror.

Ranger turned to look at me. "Hungry babe?"

I returned his gaze, eyeing him coyly. "For you? Always," I said smiling seductively.

Ranger smirked down at me, eyes dilating to obsidian. "Later," he whispered. He then dropped his gaze down towards my stomach, then pulled his gaze back up to mine. "Do we need to feed the beast?"

I gave it a moment, then as if on cue my stomach growled in response to the thought of food. Ranger gave a full fledged smile, leaned in to kiss my forehead then looked to the driver.

"Pino's," Ranger commanded. The driver gave a single nod, and then we were off.

* * *

Ok so feed me some feedback--I love to here your idea's and thoughts so please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

So here you have it. I'm currently working on my other two still-in-progress stories, but don't worry, I should have chapter three of this story up soon!

**_Honeymoon Over?_**

_**Chapter two**_

When we finally arrived at Pino's I was starved. Ranger had led me inside and sat us in the back. In doing so, he was able to be seated up against the wall—his watchful eyes on alert. I looked around the room finding it filled with cops who all seemed to be focused on their meal—they must be on their lunch break. I shook my head at my paranoid husband and dug into the menu. After about five minuets the waitress—named Wanda, as her plate displayed—came around carrying her pen and pad of paper.

"So what can I get for ya' folks?" she asked, chomping on her gum while doing so.

Ranger raised his brow to me, silently asking me if I was ready to order.

I placed my menu down on the table and looked up at Wanda. "Uh, yes. I'll have the chicken gyro please," I replied. She nodded her head then turned towards Ranger.

"And you honey?" she asked.

Ranger bluntly stared at her for a moment, probably appalled that someone had called him _honey_. Ranger just didn't do _honey._ Though I had no offense to it—the lady was in her late fifties and clearly held no threat towards me—but Ranger had an image to uphold.

Wanda snapped her eyes down to her pad, suddenly becoming rigid at Ranger's sharp expression. I made a disapproving face and kicked him in the shin from underneath the table.

Ranger shifted, reached down and grabbed a hold of my leg, then continued to place his order. I wiggled around, trying to pull my leg back, but stopped once I noticed I was causing a scene. Once the waitress confirmed the orders she scrambled away awkwardly.

I was glaring at Ranger, who still had a tight hold on my leg. I squirmed to pull my leg back, but found I was unsuccessful.

"Babe, as much as I love the physical contact part of our marriage, there are limits"

I gawked at him from his jest. "You deserved that! You were being so rude to that waitress. You act so irrational out in public," I declared.

Ranger eyed me blankly. "It's my nature to be that way. Besides," he interjected, his voice lowering gruffly. "I'm not always so uptight in public."

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. "Oh really? Like when?" I probed.

By now the restaurant was buzzing with people, yet I felt as if I were in my own little world with Ranger as we bantered back and forth. Good thing Ranger was always on his guard, for I was oblivious to everything else around.

Ranger's eyes bore into mine, his attension fixated upon me. He leaned in closer, hunching over the tabletop when I then felt his hands slide under my pant leg and up my calve. I gave a short gasp, and Ranger smirked slightly in response. "If you remember correctly, I was fully proactive for the public…_festivities _we shared that night after the distraction a couple of weeks ago." Ranger whispered from across the table.

My breath hitched in my throat; my face flushing with warmth as his hands traced a path along the side of my inner thigh. I remembered that night alright. He could barley keep his hands to himself. He'd taken me around back to an alley way, where he had then taken me up against the wall. It was hot as hell, and just the thought of being caught only seemed to intensify the encounter. I suppressed a moan as his fingers teased and taunted me, making me crave for his magical fingers to venture off to my promise land.

"In fact," he continued. "I believe you were the one who wasn't so keen on the idea. But once I had you like this—like I have you right now, wanting more—only then did you seem to be more open with our _public affair_."

I shut my eyes and focused on my shallow pants. I wouldn't give in to the passionate heat that threatened to consume me. When Ranger wants to make a point, he hits it dead on. I swallowed heavily and opened my eyes to find Ranger's dark gaze still rested upon me. His expression held such possessiveness as he looked down at me and I couldn't help myself as a sigh escaped my lips. This dark, sexy man was mine—whenever and wherever I pleased.

I was so caught up in my musings that I didn't hear my phone go off, but instead I felt Ranger retract his engulfing, warm hands and reached across the table. I whimpered at the loss of his grasp.

Still in my daze, I watched as Ranger flipped the phone open and answered his with his customary greeting of a "Yo."

Suddenly, his eyes flickered and intensified as he straightened up in his seat. "Mrs. Plum," he replied, sounding dumbfounded. He blinked back his dismay and turned his eyes to me, mouthing: _It's your mother._

I felt my jaw drop open, my eyes grow wide. I watched in horror as Ranger swallowed nervously. After a few "Uh-huh's" and "Okay's" Ranger snapped the phone shut and slid it across the table to me.

"W-what she say—why did she talk to you and not me?" I asked all at once.

Ranger let out a long sigh. "Were expected to be at dinner—tonight, at six sharp."

I nodded along, expecting all this. "Does she know?" I asked, the 'that were married' part implied.

When he didn't answer I looked up and followed his path of sight, turning my head towards the entrance.

Joe Morelli.

* * *

_~Alright, leave me some. I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I went ahead and finished this chapter and I have chapter four almost done. I hope you enjoy, I try to stay true to how I think the characters would react if they were to be in this particular situation, but who really knows right? Small angst warning for you Cupcakes, I'm sorry but I'll try to make it up to you in later chapters :)_

**_Honeymoon Over_**

**Chapter Three**

The restaurant suddenly grew quiet as Joe Morelli strutted on through. He made his way to the bar, joining some of the other cops who sat there. I turned back around and faced Ranger who still had his vigilant eyes on Joe.

"Hey…Ranger," I whispered, trying to draw his attention back to me. No luck. "Uh-hello. Ranger…"

Nothing.

Finally my patients gave in so I grabbed a coffee creamer that was placed by the ketchup and threw it at his chest. Ranger very slowly then turned his head and gave me a look that could only be explained as annoyance. But like _honey_, Ranger didn't do annoyance—at least not with me. Of course, anybody who just had a condiment thrown at them might be entitled to feel this way.

He continued to stare at me, but his expression turned to a condescending one—making me feel like a little child being scolded for misbehaving in church. I flinched under his stare, and gave him a guilty look as I flashed my big baby-blues.

If I didn't know any better I'd say Ranger just rolled his eyes, but my eyes have been known to play tricks on me.

"Babe."

I shook my head; funny how he thinks that one word can substitute for a sentence. Well two can play this game.

"Ranger." I replied haughtily, raising my chin up an inch.

We held our eye contact in a silent stare-down. There was no way I was giving in, he was going down! Ranger held his eyes even with mine, a blank expression on his face, while mine held a slight smirk growing at the corning of my lips. If others were to look on, he would give off the impression of being a fierce, intimidating man, while I would been seen as this immature goofball making an odd face. We were such opposites, yet some strong cosmic bond held us together. Guess the saying opposites attract really does come into play. Ranger this intense force of nature--dark and mysterious. With me being the light to his dark; charismatic with an aura of affability.

We were so engrossed with our 'stare-down' that Joe was able to reach our table without any indication of us noticing. That must have given him confidence for he slid on down next to me on the booth.

"Hey there cupcake, nice tan."

Oh shit.

My tan! That was a dead giveaway of a honeymoon—whispers of my return must have reached the Burg and questions probably were swarming through the grapevine.

I swallowed and plastered on that pleasing smile. "Uh, hi Joe. Good to see you too. How are you?"

He gave me that knowing look then turned to Ranger, his face hardening to a harsh expression. "I've been better. Of course I haven't been skipping town and out in the blistering sun like some people," Joe replied, sounding bitter. He turned to me then, his eyes just as intense. "So tell me Stephanie, where have you been that's allowed that pale skin of yours to get some color?" I knew Joe was referring to how I was able to pay for a vacation.

I could feel the frustration radiate off from Ranger, though when I chanced a glance at him, he conducted himself with such ease that if I didn't know any better I'd say he was cordial with Morelli's presence. But that's _if_ I didn't know any better.

I brought my gaze steadily up to meet Joe's. When I spoke it came out with such candor and composure that I even surprised myself. "Joe, my whereabouts are of no concern to you…or _anyone_ for that matter. If people are so concerned, then tell them that yes, I was vacationing, and that they can mind their own business."

Joe looked a little taken aback; I've never been so assertive with him before. He studied me for a moment then flicked his glare to Ranger. He gave Ranger a single nod when he spoke. "And how 'bout you? Your tanner then usual—care to explain that?"

Ranger wasn't meeting Morelli's stare but instead had it directed towards me. He seemed to be studying me rather intently, and I couldn't figure why. After a moment of silence on his part, Ranger slowly brought his gaze to Morelli. "Since when did I have to answer to you Morelli?" he replied, his voice even as he spoke.

Morelli let out snort. "Typical of you Manoso," he muttered, then: "Just humor me and answer the question."

Ranger held his composure, still not wavering his steady gaze from Morelli's. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and spoke in a forthright manor. "I was out on business. You are aware that I have several Rangeman companies located throughout the states—so naturally I was attending to them. I am CEO, after all." He added, sounding a bit arrogant.

Joe nodded along, looking board. I knew it was just an act—in the inside he was sizzling. "Odd isn't, that Stephanie seems to have been missing for two weeks and you just so happen to have business on that same amount of extended time"

And now I was starting to get worked up. I couldn't stand his matter-of-factly tone, it seemed to infuriate me even more. "So what's it to you Joe?" I all but yelled.

Joe snapped his head over to me, opened his mouth to counter back, but no words came out. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for a response. Nothing.

Ah-ha! Seems I got him—he had no real reason to be so concerned with our whereabouts. Joe just couldn't stand that I was with Ranger; he knew we were seeing each other even though I didn't have to spell it out for him. Part of me felt sorry for him, but I was married now and held no emotional concern for Joe—we were over in every sense. I tried to remain friends, but it didn't work. We always fell back into bed with one another and I refused to be used that way. So I ended our relationship and moved on.

"Stephanie, you don't know what you're getting yourself into here. He'll use you then leave you with nothing," he agonized, as if it was just him and I—oblivious to Ranger's presence.

I held up my hand to stop him. "Joe, I don't want to hear it."

"Stephanie we could be happy together, you just need to see that…"

"I think you should leave Joe," I interrupted, my voice raw with emotion.

I wouldn't meet his eyes, but I knew he was facing me. I felt his pain; I knew what he was thinking and what he wanted to say. But as much as I wished things had worked out between us, I'm glad it didn't. Our break-up had led me to my soulmate—Ranger.

"I still love you Stephanie," I heard Joe whisper.

Shocked at his bold statement, I slowly turned my head to face him. "Joe," I began, shaking my head to ward off my sudden surge of emotion.

Joe reached over and grasped my hands; holding them in his. I looked up at Ranger, watching for his reaction. As expected there was nothing—no expression what so ever. He looked on between mine and Joe's clamped hands and I felt torn. I knew this was killing Ranger, but I chose to be reasonable and let Joe down easy.

He had started to say something, but then his wandering fingers found my ring. He looked over to Ranger's stapled fingers on the table, then to mine once more. After a few minuets of examining the ring, he lifted my left hand and studied the diamond that marked my finger. I felt him let out a shudder as he exhaled; his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry Joe," I whispered.

He nodded absently, then lifted my hand up to his lips and laid a light kiss there.

He then released my hand and stood from the table. "My best wishes," he remarked. He looked over to Ranger with a look I couldn't place. Ranger gave a slight nod and Joe stalked off, not looking back as he left the restaurant.

* * *

_Okay, so I know I didn't portray Joe very well but I tried to create some tension in the air to add a little drama in the story. Sorry if that bothers you but that's life right? Okay, so please let me know what you thought and any ideas you have, I'd really appreciate!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So I want to thank-you all for your reviews and support--you guys rock and you motive me to type away. This chapter has just a smidgen of angst, but don't worry yourself it will all be resolved :)_

**_Honeymoon Over_**

**Chapter Four**

After we had gotten our food, Ranger and I ate in silence, unsure of how to deal with the tension in the air. The bar was silent and I could feel the glares of the fellow officers who worked and stood by Joe. I knew that it was none of their business, but I couldn't help but feel guilty under their scrutiny. I looked up at my husband who wouldn't meet my eyes; he just looked blankly out the window.

I didn't know what to think of that. I know he didn't feel sympathy for Joe's feelings. I'm surprised he was so calm and collected when Joe made his sudden profession of love. Was he angry at me for not setting Joe strait when he first appeared? For not allowing him to declare me as his as he intended and enabled Joe to speak ill will of him? Truthfully, I didn't think Ranger would take that to heart, but maybe he's more insecure than I thought.

I realized I couldn't eat anymore, and surprisingly I still had a lot on my plate. I shoved my meal aside causing Ranger to finally acknowledge me.

_About time, _I thought.

He looked down at my plentiful plate and motioned for the waitress.

Wanda apprehensively made her way over to the table, check already in hand.

"Here you are sir—you folks have a good day now." She placed the bill on the table and then she was gone.

Funny, I noticed she didn't say: _come again now ya hear_. Guess she wasn't too eager to have us back.

Ranger reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of bills and laid a hefty sum down. I knew our bill was cheap so I assumed Ranger only left that much because he felt bad for intimidating the server so severely.

We left our booth and all eyes of the restaurant followed us as we exited. I couldn't meet any of their stares, it was too unnerving. Ranger led us to a black shiny Porsche that just happened to appear. He opened my side door and waited till I was seated before he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side door. He stuck the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

We remained silent, allowing the purr of the car to lure us to a level of solace. I could feel Ranger's aggravation regardless of the distraction of the car. I could just bypass the tension and go about the day. But I didn't want to start off our marriage like that—I wanted an open line of communication and I knew that was going to be a challenge with the man of mystery. I took big breath and exhaled—here goes nothing!

"You're mad," I stated, looking strait ahead through the windshield.

He was silent for a moment—silent and so still he could have passed for a statue. I turned to face him, indicating that I was waiting for a response.

He didn't turn to meet me, just remained in his 'zone' as he drove. "I'm not mad Stephanie," he replied smoothly.

_Uh-huh, sure. That's why you used my first name right?_

"Then why are you upset—and don't tell me your not, I'm your _wife_ I think I can tell the difference."

He bobbed his head and raised his eyebrows at my remark, looking slightly diverted by my words.

"Talk to me Ranger."

He exhaled sharply through his nostrils, refusing to glance at me. "Just how long did you want to keep this—us—a secret? I mean if you're so ashamed to be _my_ _wife_ then why did you marry me?"

I opened my mouth appalled at his allegation. "Oh, just hold on there! I don't know what you're talking about—clearly Joe is aware of our marriage. He saw our rings for Christ-sake!"

"That's not what I meant," he gritted between his teeth, barley controlling his anger.

"Then enlighten me—just what do you mean?"

"What I meant was, why didn't you take the initiative to tell him when he first asked. You lied and told him you were on vacation."

So that explained the intense look he was giving me back in the restaurant. Right before he lied and told Joe he was doing business at other Rangeman locations.

I looked over at him accusingly. "Well wait a minuet! You lied to him too…you told him you were gone doing business."

He scowled sharply over at me. "Yes, because I was following your lead—he asked you first Stephanie."

Well he had me there. I looked down at my lap in defeat. What do I say to that—I mean why did I lie in the first place. I could say I was under pressure and panicked, it was the truth after all. But then how could I explain why I panicked?

I figured if were going to be open and honest, I gotta' be truthful. So I said what I felt. "I'm new at this Ranger. There are still so many glitches and kinks that I haven't worked out yet. You're going to have to be patient with me if you want this to work—but just so you know, my love for you is as loyal and true as one can get…don't ever doubt that." My voice had grown shaky from my vulnerable state.

Ranger was silent, but from his lightened grip on the steering wheel I knew that he had heard me and was letting my words sink in. I turned to look out the window, watched as the road cascaded us through the interstate. Evening had sprung upon us while the darkness began to consume the sky. The air was light and crisp with a sense of serenity leaving me with a slight hollow feeling.

I wanted to feel at peace and allow this tranquil sensation to set me at ease—but I couldn't allow myself to. Partly because Ranger had yet to say anything and now I was beginning to have insecurities. Was he regretting having married me? I knew that jumping into this marriage wasn't the best card to play, but regardless, I couldn't see myself not married to this man. He really was my other half and more—my heart, my family, my home, my whole world. He brought out the best in me and loved me unconditionally even at my worst. I hope he had come to this same assumption with himself.

I turned to look back at my husband. He was focused on the road, soft crinkles displayed by the crease of his eye as he studied the road. I could tell he was deep in thought as he laid one hand on the wheel the other on the center console, drumming his fingers along the edge. I smiled slightly and reached over and took his hand in mine. He squeezed lightly and brought our joined hands to his lips lightly kissing my fingertips.

We may be at odds, but at the moment our troubles where pushed aside as we consoled one another without words.

* * *

_Alright, well please let me know what you thought! More to come soon :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so this chapter might seemed a little rushed, but that's because I've been super busy and I'll be gone this week in Myrtle Beach! So, when I get back i'll get going on all three stories that I am currently working on. Sorry if you find a lot of errors, I didn't have a lot of time to edit it--anyway, hope you enjoy!_

**_Honeymoon Over?_**

**Chapter Five**

We had pulled into the Rangeman garage when a thought occurred to me. Where were we going to live? Obviously my apartment was out of the question, I mean this is Ranger were talking about—security extraordinaire. It made more sense to move into Rangeman which had maximum security, but I distinctly remember him saying the penthouse wasn't the batcave—aka: Ranger's legit home. I'd have to remember to ask him about that when I wasn't so tired…

Ranger had parked and came around vehicle to let me out. He was silent still, but he offered me his hand, displaying a tender expression set on his face. I took his hand as he led me from the car and over to the elevators. As the elevator doors shut, I could see our reflection in the stain-less steel doors. Standing about a head and a half taller, he was broad in shoulders, making my tiny frame look even more petite. His dark features intensified next to my paleness, leaving my completion to illuminate in appearance. With his sleek strait hair, my curls spiraled with bounce and poise. We were both on such extreme ends of light and dark, mystery and purity that we truly did make a beautiful pair.

I snuggled closer to him as he drew me into him, wrapping his strong arm around me. The elevator doors dinged, and Ranger pulled me on through to the seventh floor apartment. I was so exhausted from jetlag and being on the constant go that I could crash right here on the floor. Ranger, sensing my tired state led me to the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable babe—we're to be at your parent's house in thirty minuets," he said, walking over to the kitchen.

I turned in my seat, facing him. "That's tonight!" I freaked, my eyes widening in horror. Panic began to surge through my veins. "Ohmygod, I totally forgot—I'm so tired that I must have lost track of time."

Shit! Not only was I dreading having to stay awake for another second, but now I had to go and put up with my mother. But then again maybe she'd understand if we canceled right? We just got back from eating out—surly she'd understand that!

"Not gunna happen babe," Ranger called from the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes at him, confused at how he's able to do that.

I must have spoken that out loud…

Ranger gave a small hint of a smile and walked back over to me carrying two water bottles. He handed me one and broke the top off his; bringing the bottle to his full, succulent lips. I watch him take a long swig from the bottle, admiring how his muscles flexed with each swallow.

"Babe?"

"Uh..." I shook my head, pulling myself from my stupor. "I…don't you think she'll understand…my mother, I mean. We just got back from a long flight and we have eaten already."

I took a big inhale of air and began again. "I mean what would be the point of going there to eat dinner after we have already done that, we'll just reason that it makes sense if we came tomorrow when we'll be capable of eating a full meal. That makes perfect sense right?"

Looking sympathetic, he reached down and brushed a curl from my face, sweeping it behind my ear. "That's besides the point babe. She wants to see you regardless of whether or not you've eaten. She's using dinner as an excuse to do just that"

I shook my head in an opposing stance. "Uh-uh…no, I can guarantee she'll make me eat. And as much as I love food I don't think I can…"

"Babe if you remember you didn't eat much at the diner. In fact, you barley touched your food," Ranger said solemnly.

Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Guess I just lost my appetite—can't blame me for that! "B-but Ranger, I don't wanna!" I cried. "I'm so tired and so not in the mood to deal with her!"

He looked me over thoughtfully; his lips curved slightly indicating a hint of a smile. "We need to do this, just think of how relieved you'll feel afterwards."

I sighed heavily and rolled my head back to look up at him. "Fine," I replied. "but we're staying for dessert."

* * *

Ranger slowed the car to a stop at the curve of my parent's house. We sat there a moment, staring out the window as if we awaited a dreadful doom. I sighed heavily knowing that this wasn't going to go down smoothly. Ranger turned and looked down at me.

"Babe, let's get this over with," he spoke gruffly.

I opened my door, meeting Ranger as he came around to my side, helping me up from the seat. We began to make are way up the sidewalk, hand in hand, when Ranger's cell went off. We paused as he released my hand to reach for his phone. He read the display of the caller, and looked to me.

"I gotta take this babe," he said, then nodding towards the house as he pulled the phone to his ear. "Go ahead without me, I'll be right there."

I turned to yell after him as he walked back to the car, but he had already answered his phone with his customary "Yo". I faced back to the house and shuddered…here goes nothing!

Walking up the porch steps, I could smell the lingering scent of Parmesan chicken with a hint of garlic in the air. My insides turned to goo as I stood in front of the door. I must have been standing there long enough for my mother to notice for the door swung open with my mother standing there with her hands on hips.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, just how long are you going to stand there—its improper etiquette."

"Hello mother, nice to see you too," I replied smoothly.

She made a tisk-tisk and rolled her eyes. "Now don't you start with me—do you know what I've been through!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I haven't the slightest idea mother, why don't you fill me in?"

She got in real close and spoke in a whisper. "There have been rumors Stephanie."

I looked around, curious as to why she was suddenly whispering. Guess she was afraid someone might tune in. I brought my focus back to her, maintaining a composed demeanor. "There are always rumors mother."

She held her lips in a tight line, holding in whatever rude comment that threatened to surface. "Yes well, these rumors pertain to you. People are saying that you ran off and married that dark man, that…"

"Hello Mrs. Plum," Ranger called from behind me, making his way up the steps to the doorway where I stood.

Mother's face froze; her eyes grew wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh, uh—Ranger dear! What-a-lovely-surprise," mother replied through her hard-pressed smile.

Ranger extended his hand, offering it to mother. His eyes were set in a firm facade as mother slowly accepted his handshake. She seemed reluctant to do so. The moment turned awkward and I felt myself bouncing on my toes, restless. I felt a large warm hand slide down my spine, resting on my lower back as the hand began to rub in small circular motions.

Mother, noticing this intimate gesture, followed with her eyes as Ranger caressed my bottom. Finally realizing her gawking eye, she shook out of her stupor. "Uh…please, come inside," she offered, backing away from the door and motioning us in. As I stumbled on through, I hung onto Ranger's hand with both of mine. I know, it was a little clingy but I needed all the support I could get. Ranger, sensing my uneasiness pulled me in closer so I was up against his side with his arm wrapped around my lower back. I grabbed his hand in mine and looked up at him. He leaned in then and laid a light kiss on my forehead then turned to face my mother who made her way back to us.

My mother studied us—not sure what to think of our new relationship. She looked unsure on how to act or what to or say. It was rather clear that Ranger and I were together in the romantic sense, I just hoped she realized that what we have was deeper, and not just some random fling. Ranger was different then all the other 'love interest' I brought home. I found I was protective of him, afraid that he would be offended or uncomfortable. But one of the things I love about Ranger is that he is perceptive—and I found I never had to second guess his actions. It was my mother who I was currently guessing at. As much as I wanted my parent's approval of my new husband, I was more concerned with my husband's wellbeing.

I had kept both mine and Ranger's left hands hidden—not wanting to show off our rings. I knew Ranger wouldn't be the one to announce our recent nuptials; so it was my call to make. And at that moment—as I looked down at our joined hands—I realized I wanted nothing more then to show off my recent marital status.

"Mother, I have…"

"Stephanie," mother interrupted, "why don't you show Ranger to the table. Dinner is set and we don't want the food to get cold," she explained.

She stalked off then, making her way to the kitchen.

"Well doesn't she seem just happy to see us…I'm so glad you forced this upon me honey!" I sarcastically say.

Ranger gave a gentle slap on my bottom, causing me to jump in surprise. "Behave," he mumbled in my ear.

I turned my head so that our lips pressed together. "Yes sir," I whispered against his lips. I felt him smile in response.

When we got to the dinner table, I found dad already seated. He looked up at us from his seat, elbows crossed as they rested on the table. His eyes lingered down to our joined hands then back up to meet Ranger's. He nodded slowly then, a small smile creasing at the corner of his mouth.

"Bout time," he mumbled.

I felt my heart flutter with glee at daddy's approval. Ranger released my hand then, pulled a chair back and offered it to me. "Well thank-you," I replied as I took a seat. Ranger gave a single nod in response. He then reached over the table and shook hands with daddy.

"Mr. Plum," he greeted.

Daddy shook firmly and bobbed his head. "It's Frank son, no formalities here."

"Alright then Frank," Ranger replied as they released hands. Ranger took his seat next to mine just as Grandma emerged from the kitchen with mother right behind her.

"Helen, you didn't mention this hunk of man was joining us," Grandma exclaimed.

Somebody shoot me…

* * *

_Alright, please let me know what you thought!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, well I'm back from my vacation down in Myrtle Beach. Sorry it took so long for an update, but I wrote this up quick so you'd have the next chapter asap. Sorry if you find any errors and such--I'll be sure to fix any that I see. Enjoy!_

**_Honeymoon Over?_**

**_Chapter 6_**

By the time dessert rolled around, I had still yet to announce my recent marriage. Mother had found every little excuse to leave the room, or interrupt; inhibiting me to get a word in edge wise. At one point I was about ready to scream in frustration, but Ranger caught on and soothed my uneasiness with a light stroke on my thigh; distracting me from out lashing.

Mother had returned now, pineapple upside-down cake in hand, and then set in the center of the table.

I took this as my cue. "So, I have some news…"

"Frank," Mother once again interjected, "why don't you cut the cake for us."

Dad looked up from his plate that he had been picking at and eyed the cake. He moved his eyes to mine, and then slid his gaze over to Ranger. "Helen," dad began soberly, "I think Stephanie has been trying to say something for the last hour now—that is if you'd just allow the girl to get a word in otherwise."

I sat there, wide-eyed from my father's drawn-out confrontation. The table grew quiet and still—even grandma Mazur—as we all anticipated my mother's reply. She sat there, taken-aback with her mouth babbling and no words rejoining.

I looked back from my mother and turned to dad. He gave a slight nod in my direction, motioning for me to speak. I looked to Ranger who sat there eyeing father evenly with a glint of appreciation in his eyes.

I turned back towards the table. "Everyone," I began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Ranger and I are married. I am now Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

Silence.

I was met with three sets of probing eyes before all the commotion happened at once:

"Well hot dog! Mr. Package here is family! I'll get to see him all the time now. Can't wait to tell the girls at the salon!"

"Well I never! This is just completely absurd!"

"Welcome to the family son. Congrats Pumpkin."

Ranger and I sat there as we watched the reactions of our family members. After all the comments were said and done, mother stood from the table and fled towards the kitchen, the door flapping shut behind her.

I shut my eyes and fought back the strong feeling of disappointment I felt. She was my mother and she couldn't even be happy for me. True, I was never the perfect child—the black sheep rather. But I had made a decision and I was happier then ever before. I refused to let her bring me down.

I shot straight up from the table throwing my napkin down on my plate.

"Just give her a moment Pumpkin. She needs to digest this," my father spoke.

"No, no. She's always nagging that I need to settle down, and when I finally do—to a man that I love—I can't even do that right!"

"Stephanie…"

"No Ranger, I need to set her straight," I declared as I stalked towards the kitchen.

When I entered the door I found mother leaned up against the cutting table, her back towards me. She was looking out the sink window, appearing to be deep in thought.

I made my way towards her, not braking stride. "Mother, how dare you…"

"Are you truly happy with him?" I heard her ask in a soft tone almost.

Her words had stopped me in my tracks, leaving me speechless.

When I didn't reply she turned to face me, her expression somber. "Does he make you happy?" she asked again more defiantly this time.

Relief flooded through me as the waterworks started up. I nodded. "Yes…yes, very much so mom," I replied, blinking back tears.

She smiled then, reaching towards me and pulling me in a hug. "Then that's all I care about—as long as he treats you right and makes you happy, that's all I care about."

I squeezed her tighter, showing her my gratitude. "Thank you mom, you'll never know how much that means to me."

She pulled back displaying a genuine smile, causing her eyes to crinkle in the process.

"I know I shouldn't take part in frivolous gossip, but the neighbors all claimed you were with child and ran off to get married. I wouldn't have wanted you to jump on that bandwagon just because you felt stuck. Your marriage is your business though and as long as you're happy…"

I laughed at my mother's drawn out speech. "Yes, I'm happy. And no I'm not pregnant."

Mom let out a sigh in relief. "Well thank heavens! You did this the proper way for once," she said in a teasing tone. She paused then, looking in thought. She looked to me thoughtfully. "Well now that you are married, perhaps a baby is in the works…"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Hah! Yeah, I don't think so. I think we want to wait a little bit, you know? Take things slow…"

"But you married so impulsively, why wait for children then?" She boldly asked.

I blinked at the abrupt question.

Truth was, Ranger and I never did come to a conclusion on children. Sure we agreed we wanted to procreate, but how many and when was the main issue at hand.

"Mother, were still discussing on how we want to go about it. I mean there are some things I want to do with my life still. I'm thinking about going back to school even. Maybe get a degree in psychology or something…"

And it wasn't a complete lie, I have thought of that actually. But I knew I'd needed a good excuse to get mom off my back, so I figured why not throw in the go-back-to-school card.

She studied me for a moment then looked me over. "You can still be a mother and attend classes. It's been done."

"Yes I realize that but…" I trailed off, watching mother inspect me from head to toe.

Mom brought her scrutinizing gaze back to level with mine, and then interrupted my mid-sentence rant. "Who's to say you aren't with child as we speak? I thought I noticed something different about you…"

My eyes widened and my throat locked up. I coughed and allowed myself to clear my throat. "Oh-no. No, I can assure you that Ranger and I have been very careful."

"You're sure?" she asked forcefully.

"As sure as I can be. I'm on the pill mother."

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Still, the pill has been known to fail—you can _not_ count on it. Plus there are so many side affects these days with the pill. Ricardo must take responsibility too. Are you familiar with a condom?"

I felt my face reddened and I looked down at the floor suddenly very fascinated with the tile squares.

"Ah, silly me—of course you are! But back to the point; if you only have relied on the pill, may I suggest you take a pregnancy test. You can never be too sure Stephanie. Wanda Baker's daughter was on the pill and she ended up with triplets!"

Triplets…

I swallowed heavily then. Mom met my wide eyes and narrowed hers at my panicked expression. If there were ever a man to knock me up with triplets, Ranger would be that man.

Mom smiled knowingly then and patted my cheek. "Take the test dear, Ricardo appears to have great stamina and implantation should be a breeze for him." She turned away from me then and began to put the food away.

I stood there, shocked and horrified that my mother would lecture me on my sex life. I mean, sure Ranger was a Cuban Sex God, and you'd have to be blind not to find him irresistible. But—and this is a **big** but—he was _**my**_ Cuban Sex God. And now that he was _mine_ I didn't feel comfortable with other people fantasizing about him. And having my mother feed advice on my sex life and make suggestions about my husband didn't lesson the awkward feeling in my stomach.

I walked out of the kitchen in a zombie state. I needed cake. And I needed it now.

Everyone at the table turned their heads towards me, looking me over as I walked towards my chair. Observing my distraught condition, Ranger stood from his seat, and studied me as I walked over to him.

"Everything alright babe?" he questioned, concern shown in his eyes. He brushed a lose curl from my face and tucked it behind me ear.

"We need to use condoms," I heard my detached voice say.

I heard my dad cough as he choked on a piece of cake, and then muffle an _"excuse me"_ as he stood to leave.

Ranger blinked rapidly; looking away from me before returning my gaze. "Babe?"

"I-I…I don't want triplets."

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand as he looked over towards the kitchen.

"W-what did you say?" I questioned, my brows furrowed together.

He faced back to me. "I think it's time we leave babe," he said.

"But you haven't had any cake yet," I heard grandma say in the background.

I turned and looked at the cake. It sat there, tempting me to dig into it and devour every last bite. I pulled away from Ranger and slowly walked over towards the table. I cut myself a big slice and before I even sat down, half the piece was gone.

After finishing the cake in record time, I looked up from my seat to find Ranger standing directly over me. His eyes were not dilated with the lustful darkness I had expected, but instead he looked appalled. I looked back to my plate then over at the now gone cake.

"What?" I asked Ranger, looking back up at him.

His expression turned to one of amusement as he smiled down at me. "Babe, you practically swallowed that cake whole," he replied.

I licked my lips. "Yeah, so?"

His breath hitched in his throat as I continued to lick my fingers clean. He shook his head as if to clear it. "You did this all under three minuets," he answered wryly. "And let me say, it was disastrous to watch."

I looked up at him blankly—he didn't have to listen to my mother's spiel on condoms and pregnancy.

"You don't want to go there man," I said.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy and haven't found the time to muster up another chapter. But here you are, and I hope it's up to your expectations! Oh, and it's a little longer then usual just cuz I made you wait a little longer. _

**_Honeymoon Over?_**

**_Chapter 7_**

We were back at Rangeman now after having said our goodbyes to my parents and grandma. The night had been exhausting and I was already exhausted to begin with beforehand. Ranger had carried me up to seven as I had fallen asleep during the car ride home. I vaguely remember him removing my pants and top as he settled me onto the soft cushion of the mattress. He pulled the sheet and quilt over my bareness then laid a gentle, yet lingering kiss on my forehead. I remember moaning then, raising my chin so my lips grazed his. He groaned as he moved his lips above mine. He pulled back after a moment when he felt my restlessness.

"Sleep babe," he whispered hoarsely.

I didn't reply but instead leaned towards him, my lips seeking his once more. My eyes were closed, but I could feel him near me, feel his desire serge through him. I felt his hands weave themselves through my hair, angling my head for better access. I parted my lips slightly, anticipating the feel of his supple, yet skillful kiss. Instead, he directed his kiss downward—his lips descending onto my neck. He alternated between soft nips and kisses when he then found a spot between my neck and shoulder and began to suck—leaving a mark for the world to see.

"Ranger," I begged; my voice coarse with a sudden passion.

He paused then, rigid as his lips unlatching from the suction as he spoke against my neck. "Carlos…I am Carlos to you," he rasped.

"P-please," I whimpered. My hands traveled up the curvature of his molten smooth back as I led my fingers to intertwine in through his silky hair. I directed him back to my neck as his lips sought the same junction between my neck and shoulder. I let out a sigh as I felt his weight press me deeper into the mattress as he moved above me. His lips had just begun to travel southward, when a shriek noise erupted throughout the room. I about jumped out of my skin, while Ranger on the other hand, froze in place at the heat between my thighs.

The noise continued to shrill within our walls as I laid there panting heavily. Ranger let out a frustrated sigh, resting his forehead on my lower abdomen. It was his work phone going off, destroying the moment of impending orgasms and intimate marital bliss. I combed my fingers through his hair.

"You going to answer that?"

"Mmmmph." I heard him groan against me. He then let up from off of me and staggered towards the nightstand. I watched his sculpted body move with grace and ease as he flicked his phone open.

"Report," he answered.

I watched as he transformed into corporate Ranger; his hard pressed lips set in an even line, his eyes holding a focused expression. His conduct was firm as he listened in on the other end, his attention focused intently at what was being said.

"Where?" his gruff voice demanded.

He paused as he took in the response.

"For how long?"

Another pause.

"Meet me on five, conference room B in ten minuets"

He snapped his phone shut and turned to make his way to the closet. He was all focused now on the job, no longer was he my Carlos but rather the street savvy Ranger.

_So this is what it was like being married to a super hero, _I thought_._

When he came back out, he was fully dressed in work attire consisting of his combat boots, paired with his weapon belt strapped around his narrow hips. Instantly my hormones reacted and a moan slipped from my lips.

He stopped at the edge of the bed, hovering above me. "See something you like babe?"

I licked my lips in response and watched as his eyes darkened at the gesture. He closed his eyes and let out a soft hiss of air. He inhaled slowly and opened his eyes.

"You make me lose my mind babe," he mumbled coarsely, leaning down to graze his lips against mine. He pulled away then; not allowing his actions to go further then a swift kiss. He stood up looking down at me and brushed a curl away from my cheek tenderly.

"I love you," I heard myself say. It still amazed me how easily I could say that and actually mean it with vehement.

His eyes held mine adoringly; reflecting his love that I felt. "I love you too _mi amor_," he whispered back.

I wanted so badly to pull him back down onto the bed, feel his skin upon mine as his body covered mine. I knew that I could probably scheme him into doing so, but I wouldn't. This—his job—was a part of who he is and I wouldn't take that away from him. So, reluctantly I drew away from him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Go," I said, nodding towards the door. "Go and save the world from eternal evil—but don't stay out too late," I mocked.

He smiled then, finding my struggle to let him go amusing. "It shouldn't take long—my men have him spotted and I believe this should be an easy take down."

_Yeah that's why your dressed in full SWAT gear right?_

I ignored my skepticism, pushing it aside as I fell into denial. "Just don't get shot," I teased, my voice failing to hide my true concern regardless.

He softly brushed his thumb along my bottom lip and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Sleep—when you awake I'll be beside you, holding you in my arms," he mumbled against me. He pulled away then and stalked towards the door, closing it behind him and leaving me alone in the dark as I waited on edge for him to come back to me.

* * *

After about thirty minuets of restless tossing and turning, I decided to just get up. I started to fiddle around here and there—alphabetizing the magazine wrack, then after that deciding the pillow cushions needed to be turned over and fluffed. I know, this is not something one would expect of me, but I needed to keep busy. My mind was on constant buzzing of 'what if's' and possible scenarios of mishaps.

I never realized that I'd be that wife—you know the one that freaks out when her husband is late for dinner because of an over-run conference meeting. Except in this case, I was worried my husband would get shot by some connected drug lord and _never_ return to me.

But what did I expect! I knew this about Ranger—why was it so different now?

_Because he's your husband—your other half…_

I started to pace back in forth by the windows over-looking the city. He was out there somewhere, chasing down the bad guys, and here I was like a sitting duck awaiting for his return. Dammit! I hate this feeling—so stuck, so alone, so frustrated! I needed a doughnut!

I turned to make my way to the door to retrieve a doughnut in the staff lounge, when I saw him standing there. He was leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed as he studied me. He looked at me tentatively with his single brow arched in a questioning expression.

"Looking a little crazy there babe," he stated.

I huffed out a gust of air, relieved to have him home but at the same time ashamed at him finding me frantic with anxiety. I started towards him, wanting nothing more then to jump into his arms, but stopped in my tracks. That would not have been a good move on my part—that would come off as clingy and I was _not_ clingy.

"Stephanie," he called to me, watching me as I wrestle with my inner musings.

I looked up at him sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep," I explained.

He looked perplexed as he studied me. "You were exhausted when I left, what happened?"

_Yeah, so did not want to answer that_.

Instead I looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his probing eyes. "Talk to me babe."

_Nope, not gunna happen buddy._

"Please," he pleaded.

_Shit, he had me. No way could I refuse him when he said the magic word_.

I brought my gaze back up to his, ready to spill my guts when I spotted it. "Ohmygod you're bleeding!" I exclaimed, staring at his blood soaked sleeve.

He looked down casually at his sculpted bicep. "Hmm—guess I forgot to have Bobby check this out for me."

I was at his side in .2 seconds. I guided him over to the sofa chair and carefully maneuvered his shirt sleeve up away from the injury. I inspected the small gash that sliced across his upper arm, ignoring the oozing blood. It wasn't that big of a wound, but regardless, the blood was plentiful.

Squatting down beside him, I examined the wound carefully deciding whether or not it needed stitches. "I'll go get the first aid kit," I said with purpose. "We need to clean it up."

I stood up to retrieve the kit, when he reached out and grabbed a light hold on my wrist. "Babe, it's nothing. A scratch," he explained.

"A scratch!" I cried, shaking my head at his understatement. "And just how did you get this _scratch?"_

He let out a long, drawn out sigh, releasing my wrist. Looking slightly irritated he answered: "He had a knife stashed up his sleeve—I was in the process of cuffing him when he saw his vantage point," he reasoned.

"I'm assuming you're speaking of the skip?" I inquired.

He gave me a 'duh' look and stood from his seat. He started walking towards the kitchen with me close on his heels. "Don't you think we should do something about your _scratch?_" I questioned.

He didn't reply, but instead reached over the counter and retrieved a piece of paper towel, swiped it over the gash then dabbed it for good measure. He raised his eyebrows as he looked over at me when he finished. "See, all gone. Nothing but a little scratch."

"Humph! It sure looked like more," I claimed, expecting his arm thoroughly.

A smug smirk played at the corner of his lips as he turned and tossed the bloody towel away. "You're on edge babe…care to explain?"

And we were back to his probing…

I felt myself retract back in my shell. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

Silence.

"Okay then, I'll just be on my way. Off to bed…" I said, slyly making my exit.

"Not so fast Babe," he said, snatching me back to him. He looked down at me, his eyes not wavering. "I may come off as being the less 'chatty' type but don't think I can't find other means of making _you_ talk."

Hmmm, sounds promising…

"Babe focus," he called to my attention, interrupting my dirty thoughts.

I shook my head and focused back on him. "What do you want me to say?" His grasp on my shoulders tightened slightly, and I could feel him pulling himself back to restraint.

Looking down at me, he said: "I want you to be honest with me—I know this is not easy for you." He said this as if it was forced and his voice held slight strain in it. Made me realize this was all new and difficult for him to do as well—opening up and communicating. Guess I should step up to the plate (or at least meet him half way).

"Your right," I admitted. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and turned away from him. "I'm scarring myself Ranger. I feel like I'm going crazy up here," I said, pointing up at my head.

Ranger remained silent, listening to what I was saying while trying to understand where I was coming from.

"I feel like that because we're married now, I'm going to be stuck here, mulling over everything that could possible go wrong. I hate that I can't do anything about it! I'm terrified I'll lose you and because I'm afraid, I feel like I'm losing myself in the process of all this."

When I got it all out in the open, I felt a wave of emotion consume me. Don't get me wrong, it felt great getting this off my chest, but at the same time it was like admitting it to myself that I really wasn't cut out for this marriage stuff. I felt a tear descend onto my cheek as I came to this realization. I didn't want him to see me like this—to know I was having these thoughts.

"Stephanie," I heard him say tenderly.

I snuffed back the buildup of tears threatening to pour. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," I replied, turning away from him.

I wanted out of this room, to isolate myself and allow the denial to take over. I could feel his lingering force as he stood there waiting for me to meet him halfway. It was my move to make—he couldn't stop me from secluding back into my bubble of denial. Marriage takes work and it implies both parties to participate—just like it takes two to tango.

So, I ignored my instinctive erg to runaway, which given my past, was a first for me. I slowly turned back around, finding an uneasy Ranger, waiting for his wife to come to terms with her inner debates. His expression lightened, and a small reassuring smile played at his lips.

"It will take time babe for everything to fall into place—just as it will for me," he explained. "Just know that I'll be here—at your side…don't ever question that." He had turned all serious now, holding eye contact to make his point clear. I held his gaze, allowing him in to show I understood.

He grabbed my hand then and led us to our bedroom, leaving our struggles at the door.

* * *

_Please review! I love to hear your thoughts!_


	8. Chapter 8

_So, here you are, the next chapter. I have a busy weekend today so I wanted to post this stat--so if you find any errors, just know that I wanted to get this up for you so your not waiting so long. Hope to have the next chapter up soon!_

**_Honeymoon Over?_**

**_Chapter 8_**

Waking up, I found I was wrapped in a cocoon in my husband's arms. I smiled inwardly and snuggled deeper into him. His arms that bound around me tightened, and I felt his breath at my ear.

"Morning babe," he mumbled against me.

"Hmmmm, morning." I replied, blinking back my grogginess as I looked up at him. "What time is it?" my raspy voice asked.

He sighed and loosened his hold on me. He pushed up on his elbows and looked over me to see the clock. "Nine-thirty."

Well, not exactly my ideal wake-up time but it wasn't six am either. What I was surprised at was that Ranger was still in bed. He usually is up and running (literally) by six-thirty.

I arranged myself to face him, resting on my elbow as well. "Nine-thirty huh? Then what, my love, are you still doing in bed," I teased, running my fingers down his chest. He caught my wrist just before it reached the waist band of his boxers and brought my hand to his lips, laying a kiss upon my palm.

"I wanted to enjoy the morning with my beautiful wife," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at his answer but felt myself smiling nonetheless. Smooth buddy, real smooth. "Ri-ight," I said, suspiciously. "I think there's an ulterior motive in there somewhere—I'm just not buying into this."

Ranger raised his eyebrows at my reply. "Is that so?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay then, please do inform me of this _ulterior motive _I have."

I leaned into him, pushing him onto his back as I straddled his hips. I leaned down and whispered against his ear. "I think you were hoping to get laid this morning," I provoked. I let my lips linger, my tongue sneaking out for a taste of him.

I _felt _his reaction brush up against me, a low grown escaping his lips. I wiggled in place for good measure, enjoying the power I had over him. "Babe, your headed for dangerous territory."

I smiled against him, my lips leading a path downwards, towards the southern region. "I always had a _thing_ for danger—after all, I did marry you."

His hands weaved themselves into my mass of curls, directing my head back up to him. He held my face gently between his palms as he gazed into my eyes. His eyes had grown molten, causing a shiver to stir within me.

When he knew he had my full attention, his voice was thick with desire. "Then I presume you won't object when I turn the tables on you?"

Before I could comprehend what he had asked, I found myself pinned on my stomach, with Ranger crouched over me holding me firmly in place. I could feel his chest rested against my back, feeling his desire probing against my inner thigh. Nudging my legs apart with his knees, he kissed the nape of my neck lightly. "You okay with this?" I heard him mumble against me.

With all my shallow panting, it was a wonder I was able to hear him—let alone comprehend him. I shifted up against him, showing him I was more then obliging—for I wasn't able to muster any words. And like all the times before, my husband never disappoints…

* * *

After multiple orgasms later, we found ourselves lying side by side on our backs panting as if we had just run a marathon. Not surprising for me, but for Ranger it seemed a little out of the norm. Guess I never realized I had that affect on him…

While basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, a sudden thought came to mind, one that I had forgotten to mention. "Ranger?" I called out on gasp.

He let out an exhale of air, his chest heaving as heavily as mine. "Babe?"

I took another deep inhale of air, trying to catch my breath. "When are you," pant "going to take" pant "me to the bat cave?" I asked. Then, after a moment of recollecting my breath, I began again. "I mean, I am your wife after all—I think that gives me some liberties to known where you dwell."

Ranger gave an amused expression as he digested my words. "You think so huh?"

"Oh I do," I replied. "I'd say I'm very much entitled to know so."

He let out an inward chuckle, and then pulled me into him. "Babe, there is no particular _place_ I call the bat cave."

Disappointment swelled within me. "What! How can that be! You told me I'd get to see it one day—and now you spring this upon me. Everyone has a home Ranger…"

He sighed heavily. "I know that babe, and I do have a home. It's just not what one would call a place, it's more of a what" he reasoned.

I blinked in confusion but carried on anyway. "Well then see, you proved my point. Now, tell me where, or rather _what_, it is," I demanded.

Ranger eyed me skeptically then shook his head, muttering something about nagging wives. "It's where the heart is," he answered.

I scrunched my face in confusion. "What?"

"They say home is where the heart is—you are my heart, so therefore you are my home."

I felt my heart melt as my insides turned to goo. Awww, that has got to be the most romantic thing anyone has every said to me! And he was my husband—of all people!

I felt my throat tightened as the strong emotion took over. "S-so, does that mean I'm the bat cave?" I asked, looking up at him as my chin rested on his chest.

He looked down at me, his eyes gentle allowing me to see the truth in his words. "That…and so much more."

* * *

_Leave me some!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well here you are, the next chapter. I'm so sorry it has been so long, but life has reared its ugly head and I've been swamped. But, I have the next chapter in the works so expect an update soon!_

**_Honeymoon Over?_**

**_Chapter 9_**

When I came around again, I was sprawled out on my stomach wrapped tightly around thick sheets and a blanket. Fully awaking from my sleepy state, I realize I was not alone in the bed. Blinking back my grogginess, I slowly sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover myself. I didn't feel the usual tingle in the back of my neck when Ranger was around, so I knew it wasn't my husband lingering while I slept.

Swallowing hesitantly, I slowly turned around to see who it was. My apprehensive blue eyes landed on three sets of curious brown eyes staring back at me in awe. Their eyes were wide as saucers, innocently waiting for me to say something. They looked oddly familiar in a distant sort of way—they held similar characteristics to someone I know…

"Niños_! _Come away now and leave her some space!" Someone—a women's—harsh voice bellowed through the room. All three dark children jumped in their skin and scurried off from the bed.

I sat there in awe of it all, completely confused of what was occurring around me. Who were these people? I watched as the women (who I assumed to be the children's mother) gather her children from off the bed and then shooing them out of the room. That's when I came into reality of it all, snapping out of my stupor.

The women had just maneuvered the last little one out from the room when I spoke up. "Uh…hi?" I replied, awkwardly.

The women (who I noticed shared similar traits with her children regarding to the swarthy complexion and bone structure) eyed me skeptically. "I apologizes for my niños behavior—you know what they say about curiosity and the cat…Anyhow, mamá is with Carlos as of now but she should be with you en un momento."

And with that she turned to trail after her children, closing the door behind her. I sat there in the aftermath, still trying to get a grasp on what was going on. I could hear rapid Spanish being tossed among multiple voices. All of which sounded loud and intense.

Maybe I just needed to go back to bed. That way when I wake up I can just pretend this never happened and I could just go about my day. I shook my head and pulled the sheet over my head.

Good plan right?

Well, guess it didn't really matter seeing how the sheet was just whipped down from my face…

"Babe," Ranger said, looking down at me. He looked uneasy—if that were even possible. His eyes looked apologetic as he stared down at me.

I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me your mother was coming, _honey,"_ I said in mock politeness. I wasn't even in the slightest way prepared for this visit.

He scrunched his face in disgust at my reply, rubbing his hands over his face. "It was unexpected, Celia found out I had married and it didn't fly well with Mamá."

I narrowed my eyes back up at him. "And just how did Celia find this out?! How am I to explain my sudden marriage—I've never even met your mother, she's never going to approve of me now!"

"Babe."

"No! Don't _babe _me Ranger! How do you think this looks on my part hmm? I don't even know her name for Chris sake. She's gunna think you knocked me up and we sought this as our solution. I mean does she even know of me? Have you ever even talked about me before?"

By now I was sitting up in bed, yelling up at him. He continued to look down at me, eyes lingering at my chest as I continued with my rant.

"Well? What do you have to say?!" I questioned. Ranger looked at loss, he seemed to want to say something—he'd open his mouth then close it before speaking. "I'm waiting…."

He shook his head and brought his gaze back to mine. "What do you want me to say Stephanie?" he asked, looking disconcerted.

I returned his stare, looking up at him disbelieving. "Oh I don't know….maybe an answer to my questions."

He let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. I realized then this wasn't his fault and he was just at a loss as I was. I reached for his hand and pulled him down to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he covered my body with his own.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled against his lips.

I felt him exhale against me. "I'm sorry too Babe—I didn't mean to put this upon you."

He pulled back resting on his forearms and gazed down at me. I smiled up at him, bringing my hand to his cheek. "Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

He gave a small smirk. "True, but I was hoping it be later." He leaned down and began to lightly nip at my lips tenderly.

Just when things where about to turn hot and heavy, a clearing-of-a-throat erupted from the door.

Ranger stiffened and we both looked over to the person leaning in the doorway.

"Mamá!" Ranger exclaimed, jumping off me. I gasped and pulled the sheet up to my neck.

Mrs. Manoso had both hands on hips; her deep brown eyes were set in a condescending frown. She was short in height but gave the impression of being larger than life.

"Carlitos! You are beginning to worry me—you are acting like your unruly adolescent self again. I do not want a relapse of those days—is she pregnant?" she suddenly asked, nodding off in my direction.

I could only stare at the women, frozen with her bluntness. I looked to Ranger as he began to answer his mother. "No Mamá, she is not," he replied evenly.

Mrs. Manoso shook her head disapprovingly, tisking as she did so. "Not at the rate you are going at it—has she even left your bed?"

I could feel Ranger's tension radiate off from him as he stood before his mother, blocking her from my view. His answer was mumbled, but in harsh Spanish tones nonetheless, disabling me to follow the conversation.

I sat there and took in my surroundings. It looked to be late morning by the way the light crept through the curtains and escaladed onto the walls. I patted around my head, feeling the mossy texture of my matted curls. I could imagine what _Mamá _must be thinking of me with my sex-hair at large. I wanted so badly for this all to go away. This was not my idea of a family meeting. I wanted to give Ranger's family a good impression of myself, and instead I was portraying some hussy gold-digger wanting to get into _Carlos's_ pants.

I looked up finding both mother and son facing me, with eyes focused questioningly on me. I swallowed, realizing they had just asked me something. "Uh…I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"I asked to have a word, privately, with you," Mrs. Manoso replied.

I felt my jaw drop slightly, not sure what to say. I looked to Ranger. He nodded his head, "Is that ok Babe?"

I turned back to Mrs. Manoso, nodding my consent. She gave an approving look, giving me a single nod before turning to shoo _Carlos_ out from the room. Once the door was closed she turned back to me. "Do you love my son," she questioned with an intimidating tone to her voice. She held my gaze as if she were probing into my soul. I let her probe; I wanted her to know the truth in my answer.

I faced her with a fierce look of my own. "More then you could ever know," I replied adamantly.

She eyed me calculatingly for a moment, searching for my inner motive. Having found nothing but the truth in my words she nodded approvingly. "Then I guess there is only one thing to say," she stated.

My stomach flipped with apprehension as I awaited her answer. Did she approve of me? Regardless of me being found naked in her son's bed? I mean I am a married woman now—married to her son—if that were to count towards anything. I shook my head and looked to her, indicating for her to go on.

She came to the foot of the bed, keeping her expression blasé as she looked down at me, arms crossed. I continued to meet her gaze, refusing to back down in defeat.

She smiled warmly then, replying with a sincere tone: "Welcome to the family Stephanie."

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

_So, I know that I am waaaay over-due for an update, and there is no excuse for that. But, life has reared it's ugly head and I havn't been able to put my focus 100% on the stories I'm currently writing--and I don't like to write a chapter if I'm not fully into it. So please forgive me--I **really** appreciate you reading my story!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Honeymoon Over?**

**_Chapter 10_**

I felt the warm feeling of acceptance and love swell within me. I felt giddy as I smiled back at her in return. I had the urge then to run up to her and embrace her in a big hug. But, the fact that I was buck naked under the sheets kinda left me at a disadvantage. She smiled knowingly and shook her head.

I felt my cheeks reddening.

"No need to be modest with me Stephanie. After all you are like a daughter to me now. You will bear me many grandchildren and in order for that there needs to be sex. I am aware of that process—after all, I was young once. I have six children to show for it."

Oh did my cheeks burn!

I was utterly speechless. I opened my mouth to say something but found no words could form. Was she, Ranger's mother, giving me the birds and the bees' speech? First my mom, now his!

"Well, I'll leave you to dress. I ask that you do hurry though, if you're in here for too long my son will have you back on your back before you can blink."

And with that she spun on her heel and left me to bask in her words. I really wouldn't mind having Ranger in here, with me on my back…

* * *

I crawled from the bed and made my way to the walk-in closet. I slipped on a sports bra and panty from my dresser drawer then turned to face the huge variety of shelving with clothes. Ranger had the closet arranged so that I had half and he had half. What surprised me was that Ranger had enough clothes to fill _his_ side. Sure, mine was filled to the max, but that fact that a guy would have even a quarter of his side filled had me curious. And this was a big closet! Curious, I went to his side and began to snoop through his personal effects.

He has his typical Rangeman attire—consisting of cargo pants and Rangeman designed black t-shirts. Then it went into sportswear with men's mesh shorts and muscle shirts. Next were formal garments. Armani suits and ties, dress slacks, with patent leather loafers arranged on the floor. Continuing on, I found clothes I'd never seen him in—some jeans with button up shirts. I figured these were clothes for when he went undercover or was in disguise—which he was quite frequently. I even saw a military uniform. That's when I decided I'd done enough probing—that was a very personal part of Ranger.

I looked up at the top shelf and found a chest. It was locked, seeing how there was a hefty bolt on the front.

I shrugged and figured I'd ask Ranger about it later—along with the uniform I'd happen to run across...

I wanted to keep snooping, but I figured the others would be suspicious if I didn't join them soon. I grabbed a pair of black (go figure) yoga pants and a blue stretchy form-fitting t-shirt.

Walking out from the bedroom I find the others all sitting around the table. They were all laughing; Ranger with a slight smirk on his face looking amused. I almost felt as if I were intruding as I stood there watching them. Ranger was the first to spot me, his eyes flickering in warmth.

"Babe," Ranger called.

Everyone turned to look at me; their faces welcoming with smiles.

"Stephanie, please, come join us. I have a seat saved for you right next to me," Mrs. Manoso said, patting the seat next to her.

I smiled slightly then, making my way over to the table.

* * *

The afternoon rolled around to an end all too soon. Celia took the children (Alejandro, Andres and Eva) and left _Mamá_ Maria with us. She stayed awhile longer, leaving a list of dates for us to attend to—I was to meet with the _entire_Manoso clan in a week for Ranger's sister's dinner reception. I tried to hide the anxiety in my voice when I told her we'd be there. Ranger didn't miss a beat though as he tried to sway _Mamá_, saying that it was too much too soon. But of course she waved him off stating it was time that I got to know my all in-laws.

So, that was that. I was going to meet all of Ranger's family—which were also technically mine as well. Guess she was right, it was time after all.

_Mamá _Maria left then, after having heard our commitments, and hoped to see me soon (sporting a pregnant belly at that). I told her I'd think about it and she patted my check before exiting through the door.

Finally alone, Ranger and I found ourselves sprawled out on the couch, exhausted. Neither of us spoke for a solid twenty minuets as we stared off into space. But me being me, I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Your whole family huh?"

I wasn't facing him but I could imagine his eyebrow arching at my remark. "I imagine so…although, I'm not sure if my third cousin _Fernando _will be in attendance. Last I heard he was serving time for assault and battery."

His _third cousin!_ Who the hell invites their third cousin to a family function! I knew Ranger had a lot of siblings and nieces and nephews, but this reception was extending all the way to third cousins! That was going to be a fuck-load of people I was going to meet.

I flipped over onto my stomach to face him. He was slouched down, sitting on the love seat adjacent to me. I gave him a disbelieving look, trying to see if he was toying with me. When I meet his eyes, I knew then that he was 100 percent serious. "Awww…Ranger! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Afraid not babe," he replied evenly.

I let out a long, drawn-out groan. "There is no way I can do this then. Your immediate family was pushing it, but now with all your—and I mean_ all_ your extended family—added to the mix we're talkin' throwing me to the wolves here."

Ranger did his version of a smile. "Oh you just wait. I've never brought a women home before—and you're my new wife at that. They'll all be on you like white on rice."

I starred open-mouth at him while an eye twitch began to form. I could already hear the questions they'd throw at me: "So your Carlos's new wife? How'd you guys met? Are you pregnant? How many kids do you guys want? What do you do for a living? Is that your natural hair?...

I was zoned out in my own musings that I didn't hear Ranger call out to me until I felt myself being lifted up from the couch and thrown over a shoulder.

"Ranger! What do you think you are doing! Put me down!"

He swatted at my back-side then soothingly rubbed my bum. "I think you need some help to burn off some anxiety and relax. I'm all obliging for the job," he said, making his way towards the bedroom.

With all the blood rushing to my head, I couldn't control the giddy giggle that escaped my lips. "Well then kind sir, please do _oblige_ away."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! I don't really have any set plan on where I'm ending the story, though I do have some ideas for future chapters...so, if your interested in more let me know!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, so I'm currently in the process of moving and so my updates aren't as quick as I'd like them to be. I'm sorry for this but I will try my best to give you more! Also please understand that I do not have a beta, I've just been so busy and I really wanted to post this chapter :)_

_**Honeymoon Over**_

_**Chapter 11 **_

The next morning I woke up alone and I found I was very disappointed by this fact. I was growing accustom to having a personal Cuban body heater to wake up to every morning (that and the incredible sex). After his family had left, we spent the rest of the day in bed, keeping ourselves distracted in each other's passion. A dull ache sprouting from between my thighs emerged as the memories of last night made way. It was official; I was insatiable when it came to my husband.

Stretching, I felt the familiar soreness in my lower region. Walking should be interesting…

I showered, shaved, dressed and applied my make-up and still no sign of my husband. There was no note or anything when I went to retrieve some coffee from the kitchen.

No worries, I'm sure he was just occupied with work and I refused to allow myself to think otherwise. I wasn't upset at all. Nope, not me! No way…

Instead, I decided to keep myself busy as well by doing some shopping online. Spending my husband's money left an appeasing feeling, distracting me from my need to go into a poor-pitiful-me fit.

I figured I'd put my feelings to good use and direct the energy elsewhere. Redecorating was a start. I had wanted to get some décor in this place, add some personal touches. Not that Ella did a bad job in that department; it was just that I wanted something that expressed myself _and_ Ranger. I had started with wall fixtures looking at art pieces when I realized I knew nothing about art and décor. This was a lost cause and I was way out of my element.

So then, what was my element? What role did I play in this marriage? I was raised to be a housewife; to master these sorts of skills, but Ranger didn't marry me for that purpose. He saw me as his complete equal and yet I felt as if I had no purpose. In reality, he was the dominate one between us—or at least in bed he was. He took care of our finances, our meals, our travel, our…our, oh hell! He took care of everything, and it was infuriating as hell!

Just then my phone went off. I listened for a moment, deciphering where the ring was coming from. I found it on the nightstand by the bed. I quickly flipped it open answering to my mother.

"Stephanie, this is your mother," she replied.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Yes mother, I know."

"Oh, well good. I need you to come over I have some things to share with you."

Oh boy. "Can't it wait for Friday night? When I come over for dinner?" I asked.

"No, I need you to come over today."

I sighed. There is no arguing with my mother. I told her I'd be over after I went out grocery shopping. She agreed, for that was part of a wife's duty—to supply the household with food. I was able to hang-up before she went into her spiel of learning to cook.

After my phone call, I debated leaving Ranger a note, but decided against it. Two could play this game—see if he likes a taste of his own medicine. Of course I knew he'd just use is nifty tracking device, but I wanted to get my point across.

As I left seven to the garage, I waved at the camera to the boys on monitor duty. I got off the elevator and got behind the wheel of Ranger's Porsche. Life was good…

* * *

I was now grocery shopping with my I-pod in ears, list in hand, and my focus on the prowl for food. Now, I don't consider myself a domestic person, but I find surrounding myself with food and a buzzing environment can really put me in high spirits. Maybe it's the free samples, or the deal breakers from a weekend special, whatever—I find I just am always in a better mood when I return from a trip to the grocery store. I began filling the cart up with the dire necessities: Cheese doodles, peanut butter, olives, tastykakes, potato chips, ect. After that I began to fill up on supplies that every girl needs: Hair gel, deodorant, make-up, tampons…

Once I placed the tampon box in the cart, I stopped at something that caught my eye.

A take home pregnancy test kit.

I studied the box on the shelf for a moment, then, looked around the aisle to see if anyone was lurking. With the coast clear, I quickly snatched the box from the self and read the back contents of the kit. The directions said I was to pee on the stick and wait three minuets for the results. It came in a pack of five—which I figured was given so you could test five times, in case you didn't believe the other four tests.

I turned the box onto its side to read more about the product. I was reading how the test was FDA approved when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I jumped in surprise and the box went flying behind me. Quickly turning around, I found my husband standing with a feral glaze in his stare. It reminded me of a tiger, on the hunt for his prey. He met my surprised expression and his eyes suddenly softened; leaving behind his initial erg to throw me over his shoulder and carry me back to cave. Guess he was controlling his inner caveman instincts.

Glancing down at the ground, an amused smirk grew upon his face as he bent down to pick up the box. He kept eye contact as he crouched down, but as he stood up he looked down to see what he was holding. He looked aghast for a moment before he recovered.

"Babe?" he questioned, holding up the home pregnancy test.

I swallowed, my voice lodged in my throat. "I-I…I was looking for the tampons?"

He arched his brow skeptically at my lame answer. He then leaned over my cart, looking into its contents. "Looks like you already found a box," he answered candidly, then: "is there something you want to tell me babe?"

I honestly didn't have an answer for him. Why was I holding a take home pregnancy kit? Did I subconsciously think I was pregnant?

I shook out of my stupor and focused on Ranger. "I was just looking for the tampons…that's all," I stated clearly. Of course I wasn't pregnant! Silly thoughts!

He eyed me for a moment, a look on his face I couldn't place. He looked down at the take-home kit then _flick_—on went his blank mask. He was hiding some emotion that he didn't want to display. It bugged me to no end that I couldn't interpret what he was hiding.

I went ahead and grabbed the kit from him and slowly placed it back on the shelf, watching him as I did so—waiting for some sort of emotion to show on his face. And still, nothing.

"Ranger?" I probed.

His eyes flickered and met mine once again; except now there seemed to be life behind them—like he wasn't trying to block that emotion threatening to surface.

"You got everything you need?" He asked abruptly, looking around the aisle way. When no one appeared in sight, he moved in closer so my chest rubbed against his. _Nice distraction buddy, I'll go along with it._

I looked in my cart noticing I didn't have any ice-cream. I sighed longingly, not wanting to go all the way to the end of the store to retrieve some. "I'll have one of the guys go out and get some later," Ranger whispered in my ear. "Not that you'll need it, you'll be too _occupied_ tonight to want any ice-cream"

A wave of desire washed over me and I let out a shutter. _Did he ever stop wanting me? _

There was no doubt he could make me forget all about my craving for ice-cream, it was just so funny how he also knew that's what I was thinking about…

I turned to look up at him. "You are truly gifted, you know that?"

He smiled in return, recognizing my double entrée. I had glorified not just his ability to read and woo me, but also his ability to maintain bedroom stamina as well. "My desire for you knows no limit," he explained smoothly. "Besides I know my woman and when she isn't sated she wants ice-cream."

* * *

Ranger had taken the groceries back to Rangeman, leaving me to go visit my mother's. I had mixed feelings coming here now. I'm not sure if it was my marriage that made me feel this way, but I felt remorseful as I starred up at the porch to my parent's house. Yes, it was my mother's request that I stop by but, I felt as if I should be able to return the favors towards my mother. Shouldn't I be hosting dinner at my place and make an invite of her presence? Being a wife put me in a new role, a role _both_ my mother and I now share (I think that was a first too—leaving me with mixed feelings about that as well).

Shrugging off my inner musings, I treaded up the stairs and walked right on through the front door.

"Mom, I'm here," I called out.

I heard some pots and pans rattle, indicating she was in the kitchen. I found her, alone, washing the dishes at the sink.

"Hey mom—would you like some help with that?" I asked.

She whipped her head in my direction, not expecting me to be behind her. "Oh! Jeeze…you about frightened me to death, child!" she exclaimed.

I smiled, making my way to the sink. I began to dry while she scrubbed and rinsed the dishes. I felt her eyes on me so I slowly turned my head in her direction. She had a smug, knowing look on her face, making me instantly suspicious.

"What?" I questioned.

She shook her head lightly and looked down at the dish she was currently rinsing. "You just grew into such a beautiful women—I can only imagine what your children are going to look like"

I was stunned from the honesty and candor in her voice, it took me a moment to reply.

"Who's to say I'm even going to have kids, hmmm?" I mocked over at her. She knew I was bluffing; I just didn't have a reply to say to her. I'm not good with frankness and flattery. I tend to push it away, taking the attention off from me and instead directed elsewhere.

She turned her unconvinced stare at me directly. I raised my eyebrows, challenging her to say something.

She smiled in return. "Oh I know you will. It's bound to happen dear. After all, you two can't seem to keep your hands off each other—mistakes happen."

I snorted in mock. "Yeah well, not in this case it wont. If there is to be a baby, it will be planned thoroughly and thoughtfully."

Mother let out a blatant chuckle. "Well my dear, not all things in life are mapped out. Often life can throw out a curve ball, pushing you off course."

It was my turn to give her an unconvinced stare. She raised her hands in a believe-what-you-want manner.

"Let me just tell you this," she began. "If it weren't for a certain "un-planned mistake," you would not be here." She arched her eyebrows knowingly, slowly tilting her head to make her point.

I felt my jaw drop as I took in her meaning—appalled. "What!"

She nodded in reply.

I attempted to say something, but my throat was too dry for swallowing.

Mother smiled, pleased, and then patted my cheek. "Yes my dear, you were an 'oops baby'." She reached down then and took the drying towel from my hand and turned to hang it to dry.

I stood there, remaining in my stupor. I didn't know what to think of my mother's confession. I guess it didn't bother me much to know I wasn't a planned baby—what did was that if my mother could get 'accidentally' pregnant, who's to say I wouldn't?

Mother seemed to be saying something, so I shook out of my daze.

"W-what?" I asked, not sure what I was replying to.

She had come to stand in front of me, shaking her head. "How can you remain in the same room as someone and not know what they're saying to you?"

I guess having an experience close to an epiphany will do that to you. I suddenly felt panicked—like I wanted out of here and fast. I started to make my way around my mother when she put her hand up to stop me.

"Stephanie, I didn't mean to scare you dear," she said.

I took a sharp inhale of breath and looked at her. "Well every time I see you seem to be planting ideas of babies and pregnancy in my head! How could I not be scared by that prospect?"

I made a move to leave again but instead she maneuvered me into a chair. "I'm just anxious, that's all," she began, leaning over me as I sat in the chair. "But, I also understand that you've always done things your own way at your own pace."

I felt myself looking up at her with a confused look.

Mother stalked off then, leaving me in the chair. "I'll be just a moment—I have something I want to give you," she said, making her way through the kitchen exit.

Oh this will be great…

She came back with a paper grocery bag in tow. She placed the bag in front of me and plopped down next to me on the adjacent chair. She looked at my expectedly, motioning to the bag. "Well then, don't just sit there, dig in."

I eyed her curiously then reached into the bag. I first grabbed onto a square object that was light to grab onto. Pulling it out I placed it in front of me.

It was a pregnancy take-home test kit.

Go figure.

I sighed heavily and looked over to my mother. "Mother…" I began.

"Stephanie, reach into the bag again," she said, stopping me from finishing my sentence.

I was about to protest, but the look on her face made me do otherwise. I went ahead and pulled out a thin envelope and studied its contents. It was a brochure on community night classes. It took me a moment to realize that this was for me. I had forgotten I told her I was thinking of taking up some night classes—earn a degree in something.

She had accepted that about me—that I wanted to post-pone child bearing. She even supported my choice to go back to school instead of subsiding with the standard 'burg' housewife life—and that meant more then I thought it would. I looked up at her then, feeling my eyes water with moisture.

"I just want you to be happy Stephanie. I don't mean to push so much; it's just that I know you have such potential to be great—at anything."

I sniffled back a sob, so happy to hear her say these words to me. I wanted so much for my mother's approval that it wasn't until now that I realized how important it was to me.

I got up from my seat and engulfed her in a hug. We stood there—in the middle of the kitchen—and just held each other. After a few moments, we pulled back.

"I didn't think you ever took me seriously." I said in awe.

She smiled. "I always did. It's just my over-bearing burg upbringings got in the way—and you are not to tell a word of that to anyone, you hear me Stephanie Michelle Plum…uh Manoso".

I laughed while she tried to keep a stern face but ended up failing. We collected ourselves then, and I parted my ways. I had to get back to Rangeman and run some searches for the boys. I wanted to keep on their good side and seeing how I was the boss's new wife, I got the wifely benefits. So, I took over the much-hated desk work every now and then while they got to go out and play on the field. Sometimes I feel like mother hen among the Rangeman employees…except for the occasional flirting (not on my part, mind you). Who needs kids when you have a building full of them…?

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! I have started working on the next chapters, but I would like to work on them so I'm not sure when I'll post next. _

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_So it's been waay to long, and I am truly sorry for that. I've become one of those fanfic writers that leaves everyone hanging in a story. But because of how busy I've been this past year or so, my spar time was limited or else I found I just couldn't find time to focus to finish these stories. I am, however, hoping to wrap-up all these un-finished stories. So please, be patient with me, and I hope you enjoy what I post :)_

Also, in this chapter, we have some guest stars visiting. I made sure that it didn't seem far-fetched and flowed into the story, but the idea came to me and I couldn't turn it down. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 12

I pulled into the Rangeman garage, parked the car and turned off the engine. I sat there in complete silence, allowing it to fill me. Driving allows me to give myself 'alone' time; giving me a chance to be with my thoughts. During this time, I'm drifted towards deeper topics that lay in my subconscious—the meaning of life, one's destiny or fate. But today my thoughts bring me back to once again, my marriage. No I was not having doubts, or a need of a quest for a purpose, but it was rather an awakening discovery.

Like myself, Carlos was different. Different in a way that drew him apart from others; just like myself. Perhaps that was the quality that drew me, the moth, to his flame. Though we both shared similar life values, the fact that we came from polar opposites of life experiences shows we are a force to be recon with. Ironically we both mended together like two magnets.

I knew all this before going into the marriage. What I did _not _know was who else—or rather whom else I was marrying. True, when you marry someone you also marry your spouse's family, thus joining both families. But when you marry someone who shares close bonds with comrades of the military, you also pick up an extra family member or two (or in my case, a whole Rangeman building). Not only did I marry Carlos the _Special Forces_ _Army Ranger_, but I married the whole motley crew that came with it.

I sat for a moment longer in the silence of my car, allowing this realization to sink in. It didn't bother me any to know I shared my husband with several others—for I knew that I had a special part of him that _no_ one else had. The part of him that he kept closed off from everyone else _but_ me (and no I'm not talking about what's tucked away in his pants). This part of him I speak of is not shown through the façade he puts up, but is found deep within him where the man Carlos lives and the street savvy Ranger does not. Rarely does Ranger allow Carlos to show, and when he does it's when no one else is looking (other then yours truly, of course).

I had exited the elevator and was making my way towards my cubical when I found myself being lured towards Lester's cubical. He didn't notice me when I stopped at his corner; he was intently focused in on his phone conversation; hunched over in his seat looking rather suspicious.

_Hmmmmm….suppose a little eavesdropping is needed. _

I looked around making sure no one was near to spot me snooping in on Lester. Once the coast was clear I focused my attention on Lester's phone conversation.

"Baby you know I can't get off that early…boss man frowns down upon that sort of thing," Lester cooed into the phone.

_Looks like Lester has himself a girlfriend!_

He listened to the receiver's end response then leaned back into this chair in thought.

I stiffened; afraid he would spot me behind him.

He didn't.

Lester let out a low groan as he squirmed slightly in his seat. I could only imagine what was being said on the other end for Lester to get all hot and bothered.

"Hmmm…I didn't know you were into that sort of thing," Lester grumbled in reply, his voice thick with desire.

I suppressed a giggle.

Lester was beginning to squirm more in his seat, having to reach down to adjust himself as the conversation went on and turned even more _frisky. _I became so engrossed with the sexy banter that I didn't notice someone sneaking in behind me and jabbing my sides with both fingers.

I squealed in response, jumping in place. Lester snapped his head over in my direction, the phone still against his ear.

"Not polite to eavesdrop—you know that bomber," a voice teased from behind me.

I turned to see the culprit who 'outted' me; planning to give them my deadliest death glare. Bobby as it turned out, was laughing his version of man-giggles as I gave him my glare and turned back to face Lester.

Lester had hung up and put his phone away and was now up out of his seat with his hands on his hips, looking a bit flustered and slightly irritated. Sweat had begun to form into droplets on his forehead. Guess the conversation kicked up a notch or two on the intensity side.

I started to say something but Lester didn't let me. "Save it bomber—I knew you were there."

The hell he did! "Pffff…puh-lease. You so did not."

"Did too" Lester argued back.

"Did not," I countered in return.

"Uh you guys…" Bobby interrupted, attempting to keep the noise level down. He did not succeed.

"Not"

"Did!"

"NOT!" I all but screamed.

The office floor got dead quiet just then, and I realized we had gained an audience.

When I spoke, it was in hushed tones so no one could hear. "So who's the lucky lady lover huh?" I asked Lester, teasingly.

He looked smug for a moment, a smirk growing at his lips as if he were off in another time and place. I slugged his arm, knowing just where his thoughts had drifted.

"Ouch…Jeeze you pack a punch for such a little thing" he said rubbing his arm. He eyed me accordingly, sizing up my small frame. Probably wondering where the strength and momentum sprouted from.

I didn't understand what had him so perplexed, I'm a Jersey girl—that didn't mean I have to hit like some sissy. "What?"

Lester gave that coined smirk of his, allowing his voice to hold his wicked charm. "Boss-man rubbin' off on ya huh?"

I narrowed my eyes, not liking where this conversation was headed. Ranger and I have been known to get a little _rowdy_ on the sparring mats. Frequently when we were by ourselves, Ranger would scramble the cameras and quite often I would end up pinned beneath him. Our clothes would then tend to disappear after that and a new form of _sparing_ began.

I was hoping that Ranger didn't forget to scramble the cameras one day and gave Lester here a show…

I was about to ask what he meant by that when Bobby intervened. "Less, lay off man—you're just upset she interrupted your phone nooner," Bobby—who finally spoke up—said.

Lester looked torn as he fought for his control and the right words to use. Unfortunately frustration took over. "It's easier said than done man. She gets laid where ever and when ever; from sun up till sun down—"

I gasped; appalled as I realized what he was referring to.

"—I on the other hand," Lester continued. "I, have to schedule for a time and place…that is if boss ever gives me the time to do so. I've been so booked with overtime that I'll be lucky if my dick ever sees the outside of these pants!"

I stood there, mouth agape.

I didn't have to look around to know the whole floor was turned facing us. Lester's outburst drew the attention from every direction. I was hoping Ranger was in a meeting (with sound proof walls surrounding him) and wouldn't come out to hear this.

Bobby recovered before me, able to reach over and smack Lester atop the head.

Lester flinched, and shook his head. "Thanks man, I needed that."

Bobby gave a single nod. "Anytime bro," and with that he spun off his heel and walked off. I watched him as he headed towards the office lounge. The office began to liven then, the noise level kicking up some.

When I turned back to Lester he seemed to be fixated on what I was holding in my hand. That's when I realized I was totting around the bag my mother had given me. Not that I worried he would be able to what was in its contents, for the bag was paper and therefore not see-through. But regardless, I found myself clutching it a little tighter, drawing it towards me for safekeeping. I did not want anyone getting ideas of a sudden pregnancy.

Noticing my agitation, Lester began to inch foreword. "What's in the bag there Beautiful?"

I stepped back away, pulling the bag in closer. "It's nothing. It's uh; it's none of your business." I replied firmly.

Lester displayed a moment of victory with a sly grin in which the lion corners his prey. He leered over at me as he made a swift move that resulted in him snatching my bag.

"Hey! Give that back, it's mine!" I hollered, trying to grab at the bag.

Lester held it above his head, watching me as I jumped up on my tippy-toes to reach it. "Miles well just give in Beautiful. I can hold this all day."

I ceased with my jumping and placed my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes at him. "And what happens when all the blood flow stops going into your arm? Then what hmmm?"

Lester seemed to anticipate this answer, for he didn't miss a beat. "Then my arm remains frozen where it is. It will be numb, so I won't feel a thing, sweet-cheeks."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

He smiled.

I looked around his desk, hoping to find something I could grab and steel for myself and hold it as hostage, but came up with nothing. All he had was a stack of office files and a stapler—nothing good for an exchange.

As I turned back to face him, he had begun to reach up into the bag. I flung myself at him and we both tumbled to the ground.

"Jeeze little wildcat, you sure are feisty. What is in this bag of yours?" Lester tantalized as he maneuvered above me so I lay pinned beneath him.

We were situated aside his desk so no one saw our little stumble to the ground. Lester had my arms pinned by my head and was leaning over me. "Just give me the damn bag and get off me."

Lester grinned his wily, shmuck grin of his, pissing me off even more. He wiggled in place for good measure, emphasizing his strength and _size_.

"Ewww…get off me!"

"It's not every day I have the boss's women like this. I figure if I'm going to be working the mats anyhow, why not milk it for what it's worth?"

My breath hitched in my throat, thinking he was going to pull a move on me. Instead he let go of my arms and attacked my stomach by tickling the living daylights out of me.

"Hah-ha-hah…s-s-stop t-that. Phhs. L-Lester!"

I squealed and squirmed left and right, ending up on my stomach with Lester sitting astride my legs.

Easing up on his "onslaught", I whipped my head around finding him digging into the bag. Seeing how I couldn't do anything about it, with me immobile in the position I was in, I held my breath as he pulled out the pregnancy kit.

I watched his face for a reaction, but he seemed confused for a moment as he read the box. Within moments recognition displayed and his eyes grew big with surprise.

"It's not what you think!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice down so no one else could listen in.

"What else is there to think, Bomber?" he replied flustered, holding the box up.

I quickly turned around in my position and slapped his hand down from holding the kit, just incase someone happened to walk by. "I told you not to look in the bag, you dimwit."

Lester looked sheepish for a moment, his eyes gazing down at my stomach. "I had no idea you guys were trying. And here I was…Christ I had you on the floor like that! Would if I hurt you, or batbaby! Stupid stupid!" Lester sputtered, hitting his head with his palm.

I grabbed his hand, stopping him from doing any further damage. "Hey now, stop that. I told you it's not what you think".

Lester allowed me to sit up as he moved off my legs. He looked uncertain holding the pregnancy kit; I wanted him to say something because the tension was beginning to build. We remained seated on the floor, starring at each other.

"Lester will you please say something," I finally spoke out.

He looked back at the kit he was holding, but didn't make a move to stand or move away. A look of trepidation washed over his face. "Are you?" he whispered.

I was grateful for him being discreet, but his reaction was starting to upset me. He acted as if it be horrific if I was with child. Would that really be so bad? I mean, I know I'm not your ideal "mother material", but it wasn't like I was totally dysfunctional in that department. I had some maternal instincts…right?

Then another thought occurred to me. What if Lester was jealous? I knew in my head that he couldn't be—I had married his boss—so what right did he have to be jealous? I knew he had some sort of physical attraction to me, but our relationship was something more along the lines of brother sister. Perhaps he wasn't jealous, but concerned. After what happened with Julie—Ranger's daughter—maybe Lester was worried something similar or worse could happen to Ranger and mine's baby.

I shook those thoughts away and got back to the question at hand. I made full eye contact with him, making sure I made my answer clear. "No…I am not." Pause. "And why are you acting all weird about this…what if I _were_ pregnant?"

Lester studied me for a moment, an odd expression on his face. "I'm sorry Stephanie," he began.

_Crap, he used my real name…_

"…it's just that the thought of having a baby around here is so new and out of this world that it caught me off guard." He looked back at the kit and gave a small smile. "But I think I like the idea of having a mini Bombshell or Ranger around."

I felt myself smiling at the concept. "Oh you would huh?" I answered, a feeling of relief washing over me.

Lester nodded. "I'd be the best uncle a kid could ever have," he said, a big proud smile on his face.

"Hah! Now that would be the joke of the day," I teased.

Lester pretended to look offended. "What? You don't think I'm up to par with moving up to Uncle status?"

I suppressed a giggle and instead gave him a sincere smile. "I have no doubt you would be a kick-ass Uncle, Lester. But as it is, your Uncle status is on standby."

Lester pulled me in and laid a kiss on my forehead. "Awe, it's alright. I gotta' prep myself for something like that anyhow."

"Prep yourself for what, Santos?" A profound voice spoke from behind.

Lester pulled away from me and snapped to stand at attention. I looked up to find none other then my husband standing before me. He had his arms crossed, and was standing his full, daunting height. Or perhaps it wasn't his height that made him daunting but rather his persona he gave off.

"Uh…boss! We were just, uh…"

"Save it Santos." Ranger bellowed, snapping his fierce gaze at him.

I sighed and shook my head, pulling myself up from the floor. Men can be so dramatic…

"Is that so Babe?" Ranger said, making eye contact; his gaze cool his voice harsh. Guess he didn't like finding his wife on the floor in the arms of his most obnoxious employee. Either way, he should no better then to think anything of it.

I wanted to tell him to cast away his jealous best and set him in his place, but that's when I realized we were surrounded by a group of unknowns. They didn't seem to be part of the Rangeman team and didn't have the conduct of a potential client, so that left me to assume they were in the business. Ranger never mentioned collaborating with other associates—perhaps that's why I didn't hear from him this morning. Was he keeping something from me?

I looked back at my husband, giving him a questioning look. But he wasn't even making eye contact with me. He was gazing at the box on the ground, lying at my feet. The pregnancy kit…oh shit.

I bit my inner lip just knowing he had lifted his gaze back up to me. He, along with everyone else knew what that box was for, and because it was so obviously lying at my feet, there was no mistaking whose it was.

Mine.

I slowly allowed my gaze to meet his. He looked bewildered yet dumbfounded all at once as his jaw dropped slightly. I would have laughed if I wasn't so taken aback from the reaction.

Of course the display didn't last long before the blank mask slipped into place, once again, just like at the grocery store. He turned to the people standing beside him and motioned to me.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife, Stephanie." He said, pulling me to his side.

I looked from Ranger and over to the group of people. There were four of them altogether, but each seemed to stand out in their own unique way.

A man with peppered grey hair stepped up and offered his hand. I took it and we shook hands "Stephanie," he said adding a nod. "I'm NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he said, releasing my hand. He looked back towards the rest of the group as they all eyed me. "And this is my team, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee along with Mossad officer, Ziva David".

I nodded my greetings going along with the introduction. I was so very confused right then. I wanted to ask Ranger what he was doing with three NCIS agents and a Mossad officer. But as I looked over to Ranger he gave a slight shake of his head, stopping me from voicing my confusion.

Turning away from me, Ranger spoke to Agent Gibbs beside him. "Agent Gibbs, why don't you and your team meet me in conference room B. I'll have one of my men bring you some refreshments."

This Gibbs fellow nodded his agreement and motioned his team out. I watched as they descended out of ear shot before I turned to my husband, hands on hips.

"You wanna' explain to me what that was all about—how about starting with where you snuck off to this morning?"

He ignored me and turned his attention to Lester. "Santos, go gather the core team and tell them to meet up in conference room B—I want everyone accounted for in ten."

Lester nodded. "You got it Boss," he replied, then stalked off, giving me one last wink before he turned the corner.

I remained where I stood, my arms crossed as I waited. Ranger slowly turned back to me, giving me his blank stare. "I don't have time for this," he said, and then reached down to pick up the kit that lay on the ground. When he stood, he held the box in front of me indifferently. "But later, we are definitely going to have a talk."

_Oh so cold—it stung. I hated it when he closed off from me like that._

He turned to walk away with the kit still in his hand but I snatched his arm before he could get away. He let me pull him back but he didn't seem happy about it.

I had his full attention now, and yet I couldn't seem to put any words together. I was thunderstruck as I stared into his deep brown eyes. Behind the chilling mask, you could see the uncertainty beneath the surface. I got sucked into its force field, wanting nothing more then to be consumed.

"Stephanie?" Ranger inquired, pulling me from my stupor.

I blinked, clearing my head and conjured up my focus. "Why are you being like this?" I asked solemnly.

His eyes bore into mine, and I saw a glint of remorse. Looking away and breaking the contact, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean for you to take this personally. I just work more efficiently without any distractions." He explained, waving the kit for emphasis. He seemed to be running on a higher level of stress with the new arrivals in town. Something was up and he was torn between personal and professional issues.

I felt a slight stab of pain hit me before pushing it away. I swallowed before I answered. "So am I a distraction?"

His eyes found mine again, seeming to hold more warmth this time. I felt relief as I starred into them. He brought his hand to cup my face, leaning in to speak softly. "Yes…but a very good one," he mumbled as he drew in to brush his lips against mine.

I melted into his kiss as he gently massaged his lips against mine. It was a brief kiss but left such ease and reassurance that I didn't recall why I was upset.

* * *

_Alright well let me know what you think! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright so I know it's been a long time for updates. For that I am truly sorry, but life got in the way once again. Anyway, I am going to post this without having consulted with a beta so please please please forgive me on this, I just really wanted to post this next chapter and I am unable to find time to work with a beta. But if the reading is too unbarable, please let me know and I will spend more time editing and perhaps working with a beta who is willing to be patient with me. Thanks again!_

* * *

"So if you _had_ to choose between a lifetime with no cake or a year without sex—of any kind mind you—what would you rather live without? Or would that be what you _couldn't_ live without?"

Lula and I were on a stake-out for one of my skips. After Ranger left for his meeting with NCIS I decided to find something productive so I grabbed Lula and here we were. We've been stuck inside this Rangeman black Lincoln Navigator for three hours. So to abide our time she decided to start up a game of would you rather. Two hours later, we were still going at it, ranging from questions dealing with the gross and disgusting to food and sex. I didn't mind really, it helped pass the time—but after two hours of this game, with Lula, I was starting to get aggravated. I didn't even care about this skip; it wasn't like I had to pay rent anymore anyway, right?

But of course no, I couldn't just let my husband bring home the bacon. I wanted to put my time to good use and to contribute as well. Besides, it wasn't all about the money anyway; pride and a sense of independence fell in there somewhere.

I brought myself back from my thoughts and turned to Lula.

"A whole lifetime without cake huh?" I asked.

Lula raised her brow, giving me an unyielding look. "And that goes for all kinds of cake, not just birthday cake. I'm talkin' carrot cake, fruit cake, angle cake, pineapple-upside down cake, wedding cake…damn that would suck monkey balls if ya couldn't eat cake on yo' own weddin' day!"

It sure would...

"So…white girl, what would it be. No sex for a year, or no cake ever."

Damn this is a tough one. But I didn't even need to contemplate my answer; I knew it from the start.

"I'd give up the cake," I answered.

"No shit! Really?"

"Oh ya…in a hot flash," I replied. "Well if that meant absolutely no sex for a year."

Lula sat back in her seat looking flabbergasted. "Well hot damn! That man of yours must be workin' magic on your lady parts. He's like the epitome of sex right there."

She had no idea….

Lula had started to ask another "would-you-rather" question, when my phone went off, interrupting her from continuing. _Speaking of the sex god…_

"Yo," I answered.

There was a pause then amused Ranger replied. "Babe," then, "you keep stealing my line".

I smiled. "Hmmm….never knew it was yours to steal." I could feel his smile widen at my words. "So what can I do ya for?"

He was quiet for a moment before replying. "Just tell me when and I'm there," he answered, his voice hushed and held a thick seductive undertone to it.

I felt the mood instantly change as I understood what he was implying. The man could always get my hormones jumping, with just a single implication. I suppressed the urge to moan as I flashed back to last night's escapade between the sheets before I dosed off to dreamland. Yep…there would be no way I could make it a year with no sex from this man—cake be damned!

"I thought you were in meetings all afternoon. Did NCIS leave already?"

He sighed. "Yes, but they'll be back. In fact that's the reason I'm calling. We need to talk. I see you're on Bankford Street? Tailing a skip perhaps?"

He would know my exact location. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the tracking device of me with him everywhere he went. "Yes, but it's not going so well. It's been almost three and a half hours and still no sign of Woogie."

"Woogie?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes Woogie. Bert Woogie. He's a regular frolicker at this gamboling joint we've been keeping under surveillance…but he still has yet to show. I'm thinking of calling it a day here."

"Good. Come meet me at Larry's Pub on Main Street. I'll be there in 20."

"Wait a minuet!" I shouted, hoping to catch him before he hung up.

"What?"

"I've got Lula here with me." I explained. Lula gave me a "so what" face but I waved her off.

"Yes _dear_, I figured you'd have someone with you. Have her drop you off and she can take the Lincoln."

I rolled my eyes at his degrading tone. I hate when he makes me feel like I have no common sense. Like I can read his mind and no what he expects. Not everyone has ESP _dear!_

"Steph, you're rambling." The phone said.

Shit he heard all that!

"Yes, babe."

"I'll see you in 20," I said, ending the phone call. He probably didn't like being hung up on, but it felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine.

I had Lula drop me off at the pub and she took off with the Navigator. I figured she'd go back to the bonds office and leave the car for one of the Rangemen to pick it up. Why Ranger didn't just have me meet him up at Rangeman I don't really know. Perhaps he had some other errands to run outside of Rangeman and it would be easier to just meet up with me. I hate when he didn't tell me things—simple little things like what are plans were for the evening. Unless it was a surprise…a good surprise that is.

I walked into the pub and was grateful of the banned policy on public smoking. I could actually breathe as I made my way to the bar seats. I felt several eyes follow me as I made my way; bunch of white-collars having a drink before heading home for the night.

As I made my seat, the bar tender made eye contact, finished his task of drying some glasses, then made his way over to me.

"What can I getcha?" He asked meeting my eyes. He was a rather large man, and I don't mean that term loosely. He was not fat by any means, but rather built in a bodybuilder kind of way. He was a black man, seeming to be in his late 40's with slight crinkles forming around the outer corners of his eyes.

I opened my mouth to make my order but stopped before I formed any words. I was about to order a beer, when I remembered my potential pregnancy. "I'll take a coke with lime," I replied.

He didn't comment on my choice, just nodded his head. "You got it," he said reaching for a clean class.

As I waited for him to return with my drink, I decided to check my phone.

Reading the screen I saw I had one new text message from my husband.

It read:

**_"Babe, be wise on your drink choice. We don't know yet."_**

I knew he was referring to my chance of being pregnant. It made my heart warm to know he was always taking care of me and thinking of my needs. Just as I put my phone away I felt someone come in from behind me and take a seat next to me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a voice asked. I turned to find one of the white collar workers lean in to my right. He looked to be about in his mid-thirties, with mossy brown hair speckled with hints of grey. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie was loose around his neck. His breath held a scent of tequila that made my stomach churn.

I gave him a humorless smile. "No you cannot. I'm here waiting for my husband so he's going to buy my drinks for tonight. But thanks for asking."

Besides, I could possibly be carrying my husband's baby and I would never drink with that possibility.

He gave a toothy grin and swaggered a bit as he leaned in closer. "So what if your husband wasn't here, what then?"

I turned away, trying to give him the message that I wasn't interested. When I replied my voice was bland but I made sure to be straightforward. "Well then I wouldn't be in a bar in the first place."

Luckily the bar tender returned with my drink. He turned to the white-collar and made sure to gain his attention. "The lady's not interested Ray, don't cause trouble or I'll have you escorted outta here."

Ray seemed to want to protest, but the bar tender wasn't having it. "I'm serious Ray—I'll throw your ass outta here."

Ray threw his hands up in compliance and backed away. I made eye contact with the bar tender and gave him a sincere smile. "Thanks," I said. "I'm Stephanie by the way."

"Mike," he offered. "And I'm guessing your not here for a casual or pick-up?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Correct indeed. I really am meeting my husband here actually."

Mike nodded. "Ya I figured a pretty lady wouldn't come here and order a coke if she wasn't meeting someone. Wasn't sure if the husband thing was legit—we get a lot of PI's in here that use the same MO."

I decided I liked Mike. He seemed like a genuine nice guy. Had street smarts about him and had a sense of good up-bringing. Though genuine and nice aren't exactly the best characteristics to describe a bar tender; Mike seemed to be the exception, not the rule.

Mike and I were casually discussing the regulars that come to this joint, when I felt a certain tingle along the back on my neck. Next thing I knew an arm draped along my shoulders.

Ranger leaned into me, placing his lips against my neck, breathing me in. "Babe," he mumbled, trailing his lips along my neck. A different kind of shiver trailed down my spine, reaching down to my southern region. I had to suppress a moan.

"Ranger," I called out, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Not here." By now the place was crawling with people. Not just white-collars but locals as well.

Ranger gave me sly smirk before straighten up and looking towards Mike. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me, Mike."

Mike gave a single nod.

I looked back and forth between them. "Wait a minuet…you two know each other?" Figures I'd be oblivious to that notion. Bet Mike knew exactly who I was as soon as I walked in through the tavern doors. I felt like an oblivious air head.

"Babe, it's no shocker. I have informants around every corner; it's part of the job," he mumbled so that no one could over hear.

"The usual?" Mike asked, looking to Ranger. Ranger nodded a confirmation and turned back to me.

I gave him an inquiring face. "The usual?"

"Vodka on the rocks. Or so it appears that way."

My man is so smart! And sexy…

I smiled teasingly. "Drinking on the job hmm?"

He dipped down and met my lips, lingering before pulling back. He swept a curl from my face. "Gotta an image to uphold babe."

Mike returned with Ranger's "drink" and Ranger and Mike began to talk business…street business.

It was a good feeling to know that Ranger was willing to let me partake in his street affairs. But as I sat there listening, I realized it wasn't all that glamorous as it was hyped up to be. Actually it was rather boring.

I sat up and turned to the men. "I'm going to take a potty break," I said, excusing myself. Ranger stood and made to follow me, but I turned around to face him stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can find the bathroom myself," I said, my voice stern.

Ranger raised his eyebrow and looked from me to the bathroom; probably judging if it was close enough to let me stray on my own. Guess it was close enough for he nodded his head and took his seat at the bar.

I found the ladies room and did my business. As I was washing my hands I took a moment to look at myself, seeing if there was anything I could do about my nest of unruly hair. I fluffed my hair a bit, making it a tad bigger to give it some Jersey edge and declared myself done.

I exited the bathroom and rounded my way around the corner to head back to my seat, when I saw that it was occupied already. A leggy blonde had herself all up on my man, charmingly smiling as she leaned into him. I felt the compulsion to stomp on over there and claim my territory, but something inside me reframed me from moving. I slid on over against the wall and slyly observed the interaction.

Now I trusted my husband, unconditionally. But I was curious to see how he handled this situation. I made sure that he couldn't see me and luckily he hadn't looked up as I rounded the corner from the hallway.

The blonde began to inch closer as she flirtatiously pushed at his arm. Ranger looked at her, disinterest in his expression. He said something to her, and she let out a giggle that didn't quite sound sincere. Her hand went below the table then, as she leaned into him; whispering something in his ear. Ranger straitened his posture and reached under the table, griping her wrist and removing it from his person. She obviously didn't like that and sat back in her seat. Ranger turned then, facing me and we made eye contact.

I swallowed then; frozen in place as his dark eyes met mine. I saw an ever-so-subtle smirk grow on his face as he stood from the bar. He made his way around the bar table, the blonde watching his every move. I looked back over at her and watched as she followed my husband with her eyes. She followed to see where he was headed when she then met my eyes. Surprise appeared on her face, just as Ranger appeared beside me.

Pulling me into him, he placed his lips against my ear. "It's not nice to taunt her…or to leave me hanging like that."

I glanced at her, making sure she watched as I leaned in close to him. Her eyes narrowed, her chin rising ever so arrogantly. "I thought I'd let you handle it. After all…you are a _big_ boy," I teased, glancing down at his groin. I glanced back up at him; my eyelashes fanning out as I looked up threw them. He made some sort of groan as if he were restraining himself from some kind of animalistic urge. I let out a small feminine chuckle.

"Babe," he said, voice strained.

He was looking down at me, with an expression of adoration gleaming down at me. His hand cupped my face and I drew myself into him. "I love you," I whispered up to him. The mood just seemed so right, regardless of the audience and the unlikely romantic spot in a bar. But at that moment, no one else was around, and nothing else mattered.

He took my hand and led me from the bar. Stepping out into the outside, night had begun to descend. The air had a slight chill to it, making each inhale crisp and fresh. He led me to the parking lot behind the bar; he had brought the truck. He opened the door for me and helped me up into the seat.

Once he started the car, I read the dashboard clock seeing that it was just passed eight. Where the heck did the time go?

He was headed back to Rangeman and driving in his usual zone with my hand rested in his lap. I was in a zone myself, reflecting back into my day. It was then that I recalled why Ranger had me meet him. He wanted to talk, but he also needed to consult with his informant. He could have done that on his own, so why have me meet him there?

I turned to face him, about to ask him but I noticed a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"What's so amusing there batman?"

He glanced over at me with a full on smile. "It was only a matter of time before you started asking questions. I could sense your inner musings as you contemplated your thoughts."

I gave him a face that said you-think-you-know-me-so-well and scowled.

"I do babe," he said with a teasing tone.

"Okay whatever. But okay Mr. Know-it-all, why don't you tell me what I was about to ask hmmm?"

_Let's see how good he really is!_

He glanced over at me before replying and repositioned so he sat lower in his seat giving him a more relaxed appearance. "You were going to ask why I had you meet me at this bar and what we needed to talk about." He replied so matter-of-factly and it pissed me off.

"That's so not fair! How did you know? Like seriously! I know you can't _really_ read my mind, so spill!"

He barked out the loudest laugh I've ever heard him let out that I froze in place so surprised by what I witnessed. He looked so happy just then that I momentarily forgot I had just asked him a question.

I let him have his laugh, waiting for him to get back to business but instead he felt for my wrist and brought it to his lips. "Babe, just relax. We'll talk but for now just enjoy the moment". He linked our fingers and rested them on his lap. The atmosphere had a feeling of joy and love and so I did as Ranger instructed: Enjoy the moment.

And I did.

* * *

Okay more to come soon I hope. I have the next chapter for this story in the works so please review and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright well I have two chapters for this story in the works. And I'll be honest, I didn't spend a lot of time editing over this chapter. However, I'll post it this morning and after work I'll go back over it and re-post this chapter if I find any distracting mistakes. Okay, with that said, please enjoy!_

_Same disclaimers! _

Chapter 14 Honeymoon Over?

I felt as if I were floating on air with two strong arms locking me in place. I was dosing in and out of consciousness and it wasn't until I felt soft familiar lips at my ear and a whispered "Babe wake up" that I fully took conscious.

"Ranger? Where are we, and why are you carrying me?"

It took me a moment but then I realized we were in my old apartment building in Dillon's—my previous superintendent—so called 'office'. Ranger had carried me from the car without me even knowing. I was so completely out of it.

Ranger had allowed me to slide down his body as I took in my surroundings. "Why are we here?" I asked.

Ranger sighed and took a seat in one of the 'office' chairs. "We need to see if Dillon has any of you're mail that hasn't been forwarded to your new address."

I scrunched my face in question. "Why? It's probably just junk mail anyway. I've paid all my bills" I said

Ranger was slightly slouched low in the seat, probably hanging on a limb after the long day he had. Reaching up to his face, his hand brushed over his face; looking outright exhausted. He turned to me, making sure he had my attention. "Did you happen to recognize anyone at the bar—an old classmate perhaps?"

I felt my face scrunch in utter confusion. Way to jump topics here bucko, and how completely random!

"Yes babe, I know. But this is important. It will make sense in a moment, but first, please just answer the question."

I thought back to the bar and besides the woman and Mike the bar tender, I didn't take any notice to anyone. Mike and Ranger had spoke in hushed tones, discussing street affairs and I sat there sipping on my coke while thinking about my pending pregnancy. Here Ranger was counting on me to take in my surroundings and I'm off in Stephanie-land. Way to go me!

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention. I didn't know you wanted me to be alert and observant." I replied, sounding apologetic.

Ranger smiled, but the smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "Babe, I always want, or rather _need _you to be alert and observant. But I didn't expect you to do anything out of the ordinary; I'm just asking if you recognized anyone, see a familiar face perhaps?"

I shook my head.

He let out a sigh and sat up straighter in his seat. "Well how about the name Lena Wilkins? Ring any bells?"

I thought really hard, trying to connect any dots—place the name to a face.

A hand brushed my cheek and I turned into it. "Don't think to hard babe," he said, moving his hand away. "Lena was at the bar tonight. The one you saw."

I realized the woman he was speaking of and felt the jealous beast creep into place. The woman was the one trying to get-up-all-on my man. I meant to say I got his gist, but a growl came out instead.

"Babe," he replied, sounding surprised with a smirk playing at his lips. I was amusing him.

"Sorry, you bring out a very territorial side in me. Be wise at how you handle that new-found info."

He gave away a glimpse of an expression that looked as if he truly enjoyed that piece of info. As if it satisfied a hidden part of him that he kept well under wraps. Well, glad I could appease that for him.

"Okay so, are you going to explain who she was?"

Ranger looked happy as he looked on, then as he processed my question he sat up in his seat; his expression turned serious once again.

"Perhaps she doesn't seem all that familiar to you seeing how your graduating class was over 500…"

"Wait, what? How do you know that and what's that got to do with anything?" I interrupted with a mass of questions.

He smiled slightly, shaking his head before answering. "Babe, if you'd be patient I would eventually get to that."

Oh, right.

I rolled my hand in a gesture to indicate I was ready for him to carry on and I would do my best not to butt in.

"Lena Wilkins graduated in your class and it is NCIS's belief that she is back in town visiting for the 10-year-reunion in the next couple of weeks."

"Why is NCIS interested in Lena?" And has it really been ten years (more actually) since I've graduated? Why was there to be celebration now? Wow where did the time go?

He looked off, distant with his thoughts. Probably pondering how much he should reveal. He took a deep inhale before turning back to me. "NCIS is following a trail of murders that all have a connection to one another. A connection that ties them all together."

In my head I was chanting: _please don't say me, please don't say me!_

He smirked as if he knew my thoughts (which wouldn't surprise me). "No worries babe…at least just yet. All these murders were of men who have some form of military background."

"Okay…" I said, following his words but not getting his point.

He continued on, diligently. "The latest murder was a man who had been secretly dating Lena and NCIS has been tailing her. Last couple nights ago they found her at Larry's pub hanging all over one of my men."

Ohmygod…

"So naturally Rangeman was the next place of interest for NCIS," he reasoned, finishing his spiel, leaving me to ask the questions unanswered.

"Who was the Rangeman that Lena had her sights on?"

Ranger looked amused in his thoughts before he gave his answer. "One of my tech boys, Ram."

"I know Ram!" I exclaimed. Ram had once caught us in the stairwell while we were in an inconvenient situation. Having been strictly platonic at the time (well at first), Ranger and I were situated with him on top, after he had caught me from falling down the stairs.

"So where does this leave us with NCIS?"

Ranger let out a long drawn-out sigh and sat up straighter. "For now, they are just asking for the assistance of the Rangeman facility," he answered ruggedly. "Though I know better, NCIS is here to keep a tight eye on more than just the situation, but rather me."

That caused me to shoot up from being slouched down in my seat, alarmed by his answer. "Wait, what? Why would they want to keep a close eye on you?"

Ranger let a sly little smirk grown from his lips. "Babe, I am rather notorious on the streets, I have quite the reputation as you know."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm. "Okay enough of the jokes, why has NCIS found you so appealing to their case? And don't even think about sugar coding the details, I'm not some little floozy wifey of yours."

Ranger had opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but just then the door flung open and there stood Dillon.

* * *

As it turned out, Dillon didn't have any leftover mail for me. He did however have a overdo late fee bill carried over for my early contract break charge. Apparently there was a thing in my contract that said if I ended my contract early I owed a 500 dollar charge. And because it was late he tacked on another 500 dollars.

I just starred at him with an open mouth, speechless at first before I could answer.

I blinked then replied, "Dillon, I gave you a months notice that I was moving out to live with my husband…_you _said," I paused to give myself a moment to collect myself. I was on edge. Lowering my voice I continued on. " You said that you would take care of it. I trusted you to take care of it not charge me 1,000 dollars!"

Dillon lifted up his hands in a don't blame me gesture. I started to rise from my seat to show him just how much I blamed him when I felt my husbands hand on my thigh to hold me in place. I turned to give him a mouth full too but he wasn't even looking at me, he was staring Dillon head on with a irritated look on his face. Well I knew this to be his irritated face, but to others it was just flat out scary. He looked like a stealth panther, gearing to pounce on his prey.

I looked back at Dillon with a taunting look on my face. Hah! Take that Dillon!

Dillon began to squirm slightly in his office chair he was currently sitting in across from us. I knew it was only a matter of time before that little fee just disappeared into thin air.

And surely enough, five minuets later Ranger and I were back in his car headed back to Rangeman with my 1,000 dollars still intact!

* * *

Okay please leave me some love aka a review!


End file.
